


The Lone Wolf

by PhantomKuro



Series: Special Childen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is a tsundere, M/M, both are pining for each other, goddammit iwa this is painful to watch just accept oikawas confession, no he won't put his fangirls before you if you'd tell him it pisses you off, oikawa is scared boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: Iwaizumi was alone since his birth, hiding a dark secret in fear of being abandoned or skinned for his fur. He, an inu, suffered under the pressure of living a constant lie to hide his real race, caused by the incident of his first foster parents abandoning him as he had changed in front of them into his feral self. He had made it his goal to find others like him, others he could finally be open around without fearing to end up shunned.Insecure about revealing himself to anybody, he soon developed a friendship with Azumane Asahi and through him managed to discover Hinata's and Nishinoya's secrets- they were special children, just like him. It was only an accident, and he had been enough out of his mind to disregard the protection of his own identity, leading to his friends discovering who he actually was.Oikawa who accidently saw Iwaizumi changing into his feral self, is horrified of the entire situation. What does it need for him to allow Iwaizumi to be a part of his life again? And why does Iwaizumi never accept any of Oikawa's love confessions?
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Special Childen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi decided to leave Oikawa on the tree and ushered the Karasuno team to follow him.  
Hajime had never expected Oikawa to get to know about his true self like that. In a breakdown, where he pinned Asahi to a wall and scared him so much he nearly passed out.

_"Tell me!! TELL ME GODDAMMIT!!" Iwaizumi screamed at his friend Azumane who he had lured away from Kageyama and was now pinned by him against a brick wall without any way to escape.  
"What are y-you talking about Iwaizumi?!" he hissed back with a faked confidence. Iwaizumi's nostrils flared. He smelled a lie.  
"Iwa-chan stop it!! What has gotten into you?!" Oikawa yelled and tried to pull him away, but in his fury Iwaizumi blindly punched backwards and a pained scream of Oikawa told him, yes, he hadn't missed his target.  
"STOP LYING AND TELL ME AZUMANE!! WHO IS HE?!"_

Iwaizumi shook his head, memories fresh and bloody in his mind. He wouldn't ever forget the scream of his best friend as he punched him. Oikawa had a blue eye as he finally took a look at him, however, that first happened as he calmed down.

_Hinata, a winged child. He should have seen it coming but yet, Iwaizumi's stomach was doubling over with joy as the charm of Hinata crumbled in his hands and gigantic black wings became visible on the middle blockers back. Iwaizumi sat on Hinata's butt, victorious, overfilled with victory as his suspicions had been proven true.  
Iwaizumi found another one, another special child, another one like him. With probably connections to others-  
Iwaizumi would finally find a pack._

All he registrated of Oikawa's condition was the tiny sigh as he fainted. It was a shock, after all.  
Iwaizumi sighed, he hadn't expected Azumane and Kageyama to rip off his jacket with the charm inside which hid his feral true self and made him look human.  
This day, he found another two friends in Kageyama and Hinata... and despite his attack, his bond to Asahi deepened as well. Kageyama even offered him Karasuno as his pack.

Nishinoya knew he was an inu, thanks to Hinata, yet he didn't know wether the other members of the volleyball club grasped the actual situation.  
"Uhm... Guys?" he finally said and the common chatter stopped. Wow, this was hard.  
"I... I don't know if you even realized it... But I'm an inu."  
Suga raised his eyebrows and patted his shoulder with a gentle smile.  
"I know. Oikawa-san screaming Iwa-chan you are a werewolf gave quite a bit away."  
"Uhm... Yes?" Daichi said with a confused expression like it was the most normal thing on earth.  
"What's the problem?" Tanaka asked.

Iwaizumi was flabbergasted.  
"Y-you... y-you just accept it?! Like it's nothing?!"  
"Well, we have two winged children and met other people."  
Asahi snickered softly and gave Iwaizumi a friendly slap onto his back.  
"I told you nobody will judge you here. It was a shock when we saw Hinata and Nishinoya flying above our heads but it's fine."  
He casted a glance back into the direction they left Oikawa in.  
"Do you think... he'll calm down?"  
Iwaizumi frowned and lowered his head. The male started to chew on his lip, a habit he always lifted out if nervous or worried.  
"I... I honestly don't know. He saw me changing while I had Hinata down... and... I punched him. You've seen the blue eye, right?"  
While Asahi nodded Daichi frowned and crossed his arms demandingly.  
"What actually happened? I mean, you showed up with Oikawa-san fainted over your shoulder."

Iwaizumi averted his eyes. Asahi honestly doubted the inu would be doing any explaining soon and decided to step in, much to the surprise of everyone else.  
"Inus prefer to live in packs. Iwaizumi never told anyone, not even his foster parents. He doesn't have one. And... he smells all the special boys on me. He blew a fuse, Oikawa received a punch, Hinata was scared to death-"  
"You too, you were shaking like a leaf."  
"I-Iwaizumi!! At least I didn't look like vomiting!"  
"No, you looked like fainting."  
"Iwaizumi!!"  
Tanaka snorted and pushed Iwaizumi into the middle of the group where he was greeted with backslaps and encouraging comments.  
"Don't mind! Leave Oikawa to the trash, you've got us. We'll be a great pack, dontcha worry," the bald head smirked and Tsukishima raised his hands.  
"Please don't include me in that."  
"Isn't that a great chance to study inus in packs? Aone-san's team doesn't know about him!" Yamaguchi threw in and Tsukki felt his last walls of denial crumble.  
"Oh fuck it. Fine."  
"Language, Tsukishima," Sugawara warned with a stern gaze.

***

Iwaizumi returned to his house after a long day with Karasuno. When somebody would have told him he would end up enjoying his time with them more than with his team in Seijoh, he would have punched them.  
But it was true. Iwaizumi felt like he had, for the first time in his life, a family. It wasn't like he imagined it, he was still awkward with most of them, only Kageyama and Asahi could lead a real conversation without the uncomfortable silence. Nevertheless, it made him feel at ease to have found a group which accepted him how he was.

The amount of phone numbers he had received was shocking, it actually came close to the numbers Oikawa's fangirls threw at that trashbag.  
To mention trash...

Iwaizumi opened his phone and scrolles through his chats to open Oikawa's and his.

_Iwaizumi: Hey Crappykawa, can we talk  
You have been blocked by user 'Oikawa'. Messages cannot be delivered._

_Iwaizumi: Are you fucking serious?! Unblock me Trashykawa!!  
You have been blocked by user 'Oikawa'. Messages cannot be delivered._

Iwaizumi bit down on his lower lip to suppress his frustrated scream. Oikawa blocked him. Why did Oikawa block him?!  
Did he hate him so much?  
"Oh, Hajime! How was your day? Did you go out with Tooru again?"  
"Ah... Yeah. But... I think Tooru's busy. I'll be hanging out more with the Karasuno guys," he replied while walking into his room.  
"Karasuno?!" he heard his mother faintly say but didn't answer anymore.

Oikawa blocked him.  
Oikawa never blocked him.

Iwaizumi faceplanted his bed and groaned into the pillow. Just like his first foster parents... Oikawa had abandoned him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Iwaizumi made himself ready for school but once his house door fell shut, he took off into the opposite direction.  
Just one train.  
Just one train and he was with his new pack, far away from Seijou.

The day Kageyama's words fell, offering him Karasuno as his pack, it was the happiest and worst day of his life. It was the day he found a family but lost Oikawa.  
Iwaizumi snorted as he sat down in the train and fumbled with the ticket. Yeah, what did he expect? Perhaps because Karasuno gave him such a warm welcome he thought Oikawa would do the same. But other than Karasuno, Oikawa wasn't used to inus, nekos and winged children.  
Now that he thought about it, Azumane still didn't spill who the other inu was. Iwaizumi nodded as if he had just won an argument against himself.  
"Gotta ask him today..."

A few minutes later he stood in front of the Karasuno ground, sticking out with his bright uniform like a sore thumb against the black ones around him. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and inhaled the peaceful atmosphere around him.  
"I-Iwaizumi-san?!" he heard a voice behind him and the ace whirled around. Hinata and Kageyama, first one with a bike. Where did he even live, Iwaizumi wondered.  
"O-oh, hey, how are you?" he awkwardly asked. While Hinata chatted about his morning and complained about his dumbass of a setter (not without getting a slap on the back of his head), Iwaizumi recognized himself smiling. His nostrils flared as he sucked in Kageyama's and Hinata's smell in front of him, memorizing and filing them away for later.  
"Good morning Iwaizumi-san!" Suga chirped and Daichi greeted him with a handshake. Azumane, however, looked slightly disturbed.  
"Oi Iwaizumi don't you have school?"

"I have the two first hours off, a teacher is sick," he shamelessly lied and Azumane finally smiled at him.  
"Great. How about you join us?"  
"Join you?" Iwaizumi repeated with a confused tone. Join him? Did Karasuno actually allow that?  
"Yes! That's an awesome idea!" Nishinoya shouted suddenly next to him and Iwaizumi jumped a step. How he always managed to sneak up on him, he had no idea.  
"You can join our class 4," Daichi suggested with a smile and Sugawara nodded approving.  
"Yeah. We still have seats left and Karasuno is never opposed to a bit publicity~ Let's go announce you to the teacher."

Daichi and Suga grabbed his hands left and right, and started to drag him into their school. Iwaizumi was unsure but actually looked forward to it. In company of his pack, two more hours? It was awesome.  
"By the way, Sawamura-san, I still don't know who the other inu is you've met-" Iwaizumi exclaimed while being pushed through the floors and Daichi chuckled.  
"Who could have guessed it, it's Aone. He's a Siberian husky."  
"A-AONE?!" Iwaizumi spluttered and now the rest of the others who didn't notice someone entering in full Seijou uniform locked their attention onto him.  
"Shh not so loud!" Suga whined and finally pushed him into the secretary.  
"We'd like to have him take part in our class as a guest for today," Daichi smiled after greeting the woman behind the desk. She eyed the uncomfortable Iwaizumi through her glasses, then nodded silently and scribbled something down onto her notebook.  
"Please go to the headmaster, he will hand you a temporary school uniform. Return it within a week."

Iwaizumi stared at himself in the mirror, completely stunned. That was him? He never expected to see himself one day in the Karasuno uniform but damn, it suited him, actually, even better than the Seijou one.  
"That's... wow. It looks good," he smiled geniunely at the two third years who whistled in approval.  
"Perfect. Now let's get going, class starts in five minutes."  
"Five minutes?!" Daichi gasped and the three ran off. Well, Iwaizumi rather followed these two like a lost puppy.

"Go sit over there, next to Daichi," Suga ordered and without much resistance he sat down, curiously inspecting the classroom and letting all the new smells sink in. A Karasuno uniform, a Karasuno class, a Karasuno pack.  
Iwaizumi was confused and felt satisfied at the same time. He felt home. Iwaizumi didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't with the Karasuno volleyball club, he could act open and honest with his race.  
His phone buzzed but Hajime ignored it and turned it on silent. No, he wasn't going to let anything disturb him today.  
"Who cares about two hours...? I'll stay the whole school day. Perhaps I can even join volleyball practice," he thought out loud and Daichi next to him raised his eyebrows.  
"Skipping school? That's unlike you, Iwaizumi-san. And yes, if you want you can join volleyball practice."  
Iwaizumi flinched and opened his mouth to reply as the teacher stepped in and he automatically silenced, gaze focused forward like a predator fixated his prey.

"You lied, you're skipping school today. Why?" Suga said, not very happy, but softness was audible in his voice. He really was the perfect team mom.  
"I..." he muttered, not sure how to begin. His eyes darted over to the clock, well, eight minutes of the break were left.  
"It's okay. Nobody is mad. We just want to know why."  
"It's... you're my pack. I want to stay. I want to be with you. You accepted me and I want to stay," he finally blurted out and Daichi blinked, surprised at this statement.  
"But Iwaizumi-san, that can't be all. It's not like we don't spend the afternoon together."  
Iwaizumi snarled and grittened his teeth.  
"I know!! I know okay?! But... It's all damned Trashykawa's fault!!" he bellowed and Suga raised his eyebrows, concern evident on his face.  
"He didn't calm down?"  
"He fucking blocked me. He doesn't answer my calls. He just straight up pretends I don't exist. I... I-I can't face him now. I don't want to. And I can't stay home either, mom would kill me. So..."  
"...we are your last resort," Daichi finished with a thoughtful expression and sighed deeply afterwards. A difficult situation.

"That has to be hard... I wouldn't know what to do if Daichi ignores me," Suga admitted with a weak smile and Daichi chuckled.  
"As if this ever happens."  
"So... it's okay when I stay?"  
Both simultanously nodded and rested left and right a hand on Hajime's shoulders.  
"As long as your grades in Seijou don't drop."

Relief flooded his veins and Iwaizumi returned to his class. The other club members were surprised to see Iwaizumi present even after the third lesson but after a short explanation, they fully understood and supported him. A great pack.  
Yet the Seijou ace knew, he couldn't continue this like that.

Should he, perhaps... transfer to Karasuno?


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi entered the Karasuno gym with mixed feelings. He was going to train with his pack, however, in Seijou Karasuno was considered one of their worst enemies.

"Alright!!" coach Ukai yelled and everyone lined up, including Iwaizumi. As he saw the broad spiker, Ukai made a surprised face.  
"Iwaizumi? Aren't you supposed to be in Seijou?"  
"He's joining us today. Iwaizumi won't make trouble," Asahi smiled and after a minute of silence the coach shrugged with a sigh.  
"I don't care. For now, let's start with a few laps."  
"Iwaizumi-san! You don't have to hide in here, you know? The doors are locked, no one can get in and see us!" a hyper Hinata exclaimed, wings bouncing which every motion. Iwaizumi froze and his eyes darted over to Takeda and Ukai. Takeda-sensei narrowed his eyebrows and smiled helplessly.  
"Another one...? Ah I don't mind, as long as it doesn't disturb the training."

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Sugawara and Asahi crowded around Iwaizumi with wide grins.  
"Take it off!"  
"Take it off!"  
"Take it off!"  
Iwaizumi breathed out a loud whine and finally fished the charm out of his pocket. For a moment, his eyes lingered on the magical word embedded into the leather and finally, he laid it down on the bench.  
While Hinata, Asahi and Kageyama remained calm at this view, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi freaked out.  
"Wow!! You look fucking scary, man!"  
"I doubt anyone would want to mess with you!"  
"You remind me really of Aone!"  
Sugawara laughed and shook his head.  
"Leave him alone guys."

Iwaizumi, Hinata and Kageyama raced during the laps and, being overly competetive like usual, Iwaizumi grinned into Hinata's face as he proved he was faster as inu than the orange haired middle blocker.  
New and fascinating were also the differences between Kageyama's, Suga's and Oikawa's tosses towards him and yet Iwaizumi spiked them all down.  
"ROLLING... THUNDEEEER!!!" he heard Nishinoya yell in front of him during a diving receive and snickered quietly, in some ways the loud libero reminded him of his childhood friend.

Iwaizumi was actually sad as the club practice ended. The day was the best one he had ever had so far and it was depressing it was about to end.  
"Oe Kageyama, let's continue," he heard Hinata say and watched as the two reentered the gym.  
"Don't you dare staying until midnight again, Tobio-kun!" Azumane shouted and Kageyama rolled his eyes with an attempt of a smile. Holy shit that was creepy.  
"Can I-" Iwaizumi began but Azumane pulled him away without allowing him to finish his sentence, "Trust me, you don't want to join. Since they've become a couple this usual ends with a make out session."

Iwaizumi blinked twice, his eyes darted back and forth between the couple and his friend.  
"...wait. What?!"  
"Yeah. Tobio and Hinata usually get so worked up by that training their frustration explodes-...into that. I walked in on them... you don't want to see that."  
"Oh my god," Iwaizumi groaned and facepalmed, "Okay okay. It's getting late anyway... See you Azumane."  
Both did smiling a handshake and Iwaizumi highfived Nishinoya.  
"Getcha later, Iwaizumi-san."  
"Sure. Take care."

Back on his way to the train Hajime took out his phone to hear a bit of music yet the amount of messages was mindblowing.

_Kindaichi: Iwaizumi-senpai are you okay?! You never miss practice!_

_Kindaichi: I heard you weren't even in school! Are you sick? Is it a fever? How do you feel?_

_Kindaichi: Please answer me!!_

_10 missed calls from Kindaichi_

Iwaizumi sighed. He didn't plan on worrying his kouhai.

_Mattsun: Are you okay Iwaizumi-san? Kindaichi said he can't reach you and none of us saw you today_

_Mattsun: Do you have your phone on silent again?_

_Two missed calls from Mattsun_

_Kunimi: Iwaizumi?_

Iwaizumi's breath hitched. Even Kunimi? He didn't expect that. His entire team had been spamming him with messages. Hajime's whole team but one.  
Oikawa still had him blocked.  
Iwaizumi shouldn't care but his heart sank at the empty chatbox. Didn't Oikawa care about him anymore?  
Oikawa annoyed him daily, he got so used to his puppy following him around chanting "Iwa-chan" that he started to take it for granted.  
Kageyama's tosses were better than Oikawa's and yet the Seijou ace missed how Oikawa would always chime "Iwa-chan" before tossing to him. They used to be inseparable...

The pain in his heart took his air to breathe, it clenched his lungs and made him feel nauseous. Why did Oikawa abandon him? Because of his race, right? He hadn't expected that Oikawa, of all people, was a racist-  
Yet the common definition wasn't about inus, nekos or winged children. But fine. Iwaizumi didn't want to care anymore.  
"If he doesn't like my race... Fine. Go to hell Shittykawa and never come back."

***

"Iwaizumi-senpai!!" Kindaichi exclaimed and Hanamaki raised his eyebrows.  
"Where have you been? Nobody was here to punch Oikawa!"  
Iwaizumi sighed and his eyes darted over to the captain who practiced his serves, not bothered to pay a single bit of attention to his former childhood friend. Nothing had changed. The same smell of volleyballs, sweat, and the individual scents of his team mates Iwaizumi inhaled reminded him of home.

Seijou.

Iwaizumi liked Karasuno and knew he had a good place in there but his years of going through thick and thin with his volleyball club couldn't be replaced by that.  
"I took a day off."  
"You... this isn't work Iwaizumi-san! You can't just take a day off!" Yahaba exclaimed with a pissed expression and the ace shrugged.  
"Fucking watch me Yahaba."  
Kunimi narrowed his eyebrows, hesitation flashing within his eyes. Iwaizumi was... different than usual.  
"Where were you?"

Iwaizumi's eyes grew wide and he pushed past his team.  
"Training. Now."  
"Oi! Iwaizumi! Spill it!"  
But Hajime ignored the constant nagging of the others. However, Oikawa's silence and their reaction forced him to think. Did Oikawa keep his secret? Obviously, the first ones who would have gotten to know about it were his team mates.  
Hajime stifled a light smile and watched Kindaichi spike a ball from Oikawa.  
"At least he didn't tell anyone..."


	4. Chapter 4

Short before the end of the training, the gym door opened and Hinata and Kageyama strolled inside.  
"Hey!! Iwaizumi-san~!" the orange head chirped and Oikawa dropped the ball he was going to toss in horror. All eyes darted over to the strangers within the Aoba Johsai domain and nobody said a word.  
"Good afternoon Iwaizumi-senpai," Kageyama greeted with a bow and behind him Nishinoya and Asahi entered the hall.  
"Wow! That's the Seijou gym?! Looks not much different from ours. Yo Iwaizumi!"  
"Hello Iwaizumi! Good to see you."

Iwaizumi, after digesting his friends' arrival, snickered and dropped the ball he was holding to highfive Nishinoya, pat Azumane's shoulder, ruffle Hinata's hair (the boy complained) and do a handshake with Kageyama.  
"How are you? Training's over?" he curiously asked and Asahi grinned.  
"Yeah. We immediately came here. Thought... we could go visit Aone with you?"  
"Kageyama and I are just about to perfect our Back Minus!" Hinata shouted and Iwaizumi shot a competetive grin at him.  
"Just wait, we'll still crush you."  
"Try to Iwaizumi-senpai!" Kageyama threw in and the five of them started to chuckle.

Finally, Kindaichi found his voice again.  
"I.. I-Iwaizumi-senpai?! Since w-when are you so good with Karasuno?!"  
Iwaizumi turned around, a sheepish smirk crossing his lips.  
"Oh, not long. But I got Azumane's number after the last match."  
Distrusting eyes drilled into Kageyama and Hinata, as adorable as it was, tried to cover the setter from his former team's eyes.  
"Stop staring at my Kageyama!!"  
"Your Kageyama?" Matsukawa spluttered amused and both boys blushed a faint shade of pink.  
"Hey stop teasing them," Iwaizumi scolded and boxed Kageyama gently.  
"Let's get going. I still have to return my Karasuno uniform."

"YOUR WHAT?!"

This was the first time Oikawa had spoken to him since two days and Iwaizumi flinched so bad it had him take a step back. His face darkened, a grim expression took over his features.  
"Yes, my Karasuno uniform. I'm thinking about transferring, by the way. It's not like I wouldn't be smart enough for that."  
Oikawa glared at him in a way which promised death and horror but Iwaizumi reflected the same. Kageyama tilted his head, adorably confused.  
"So you didn't join Suga-san and Daichi-san just for one day?"  
"Wow!! That means you'll become my senpai!!" Hinata squealed with joy and highfived an exited Nishinoya.  
"YOU WERE AT KARASUNO YESTERDAY?!" Yahaba freaked out. This wasn't like Iwaizumi at all.  
"Why yes, I was at Karasuno. I attended the Karasuno school and joined the volleyball club practice. If you want to know why, please ask our Trashykawa. Because without his fucking discrimination, I wouldn't have gone so far."

Having spat this, Iwaizumi turned to leave and the Karasunos followed him like lost puppies. Oikawa watched him leave, hurt and fighting his tears. Iwa-chan wasn't coming back to him. But Oikawa couldn't help it, he was scared. In front of his eyes, his best friend and crush had turned into a beast, a werewolf.  
And Chibi-chan was a fucking angel! Do angels actually have black wings?  
"Yo Oikawa!! What the fuck did you do?!"  
"Oikawa-senpai! What did Iwaizumi-senpai mean?!"

Without loosing a word, Oikawa packed up and left. He needed peace to think.  
"I can't.... I don't want to loose Iwa-chan... But I'm so scared that he kills me during this... phase..." Tooru muttered under his breath. How was he going to solve this? He didn't want Iwa-chan to get killed by people who hunted werewolfes and vampires and god what else, that was the reason he kept it secret.  
There was something else which actually spiked his interest.  
"After that attack... after all what Iwa-chan did to Asa-chan and Hina-chan... why are they so close?"  
Did it actually happen or was that just a hallucination?

Perhaps it all was just a misunderstanding.

Perhaps everything was just a dream.

But no, Iwa-chan had accused him of discrimination, so it must have happened. It was true, in a way. Tooru had blocked any contact to his childhood friend and honestly, it killed him inside to be unable to stay close to him.  
Oikawa couldn't find a sense in Karasuno's behavior and it pissed him off. Why did they become so close with his Iwa-chan? Why weren't they afraid? Scared of what Iwa-chan might do to them when he changes.  
"He doesn't have control over himself... does he? H-he punched me and had this wild expression..." Oikawa murmured and looked up into the sky. Clouds started to form above him and soon after, the first drops hit the ground. Oikawa tsked and pushed his collar up to nuzzle his chin into the jacket.

The setter arrived home soaking wet and without answering his parents' questions, he entered his bathroom to take a long shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Oikawa locked himself into his room and stood a little helpless in its center, eyes glancing out of his window.  
From his room's window he was able to look into Iwaizumi's and saw it empty, dark and left. Iwa-chan was with his enemies... with Karasuno.

Oikawa dried himself off and slipped into a pair of clean boxers before he sat down on his bed. He was scared, yes, but... Iwaizumi looked good, in a way. It suited him... this look. Those ears, this tail, his long claws and those fangs.  
If he was gentle, Oikawa wouldn't mind a few bite marks. Or hickeys. Or any else marks Iwaizumi could leave on him.  
A shiver went up his spine and he covered his burning cheeks with a whine. Ravished by a beast-Iwaizumi.  
"F-focus Tooru, wrong thoughts...!"  
Oikawa couldn't bear it anymore, he needed Iwaizumi in his life.

Rain poured down onto the world outside, the gentle drumming onto his roof and against his window lulled Oikawa into a deep sleep.  
Perhaps in his dreams he would find the courage to talk to Iwaizumi again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey everyone!!" Hinata nervously exclaimed and once more, the entire Seijou gym dropped their current activity. Nishinoya jogged inside with a wide grin, satisfied about his plan.  
"Alright, perfect timing Hinata! Oikawa is distracted and Iwaizumi is out with Asahi!"  
"Are you sure we should do that?! Not even Iwaizumi trusts his team enough for that!!" the intimidated orange head hissed, fearful eyes never leaving the tall club members. Nishinoya sighed and slammed both his hands onto Hinata's shoulders, earning a quiet eep.  
"Did Iwaizumi trust us at the beginning? And did we trust our team?"  
Hinata gave a defeated whine and shook his head.  
"N-no."

"Alright why are you Karasuno guys disturbing our practice and what is this all about?" one of the club members, Kunimi, asked in a monotone voice. Nishinoya stared bluntly into his eyes with a serious expression.  
"We need to talk. You like Iwaizumi, right? And you don't want to loose him to Karasuno?"  
Silent yet common nodding was the answer, even Kyoutani did his part. It didn't really surprise the team, Kyoutani followed Iwaizumi's orders like a pet.  
"So... You would accept him, even when he is... different? Not the same race?"  
"What the heck are you talking about?" a confused Kindaichi whined and Hanamaki crossed his arms, certainly curious but cautious about all those questions.  
"Geez get to the point."

Hinata took all his bravery and cried out "Iwaizumi isn't human!!!"  
Everyone flinched before the expressions softened and giggles filled the hall.  
"Riiiight."  
"If you just came here to fuck with us-"  
"Nonono wait!! It's true! And we can prove it to you, cuz we aren't either," Nishinoya stated and Hinata nodded hastily. Yahaba pinched the bridge of his nose with a defeated sigh.  
"You came all the way here, disturb our practice and tell us Iwaizumi is an alien?"  
"Pfft no alien! That's stupid. Iwaizumi is an inu!"  
A simultanous raise of eyebrows followed and Matsukawa turned away, picking up a volleyball.  
"Alright, enough bullshit for today. Let's continue training."

Hinata dashed in a mad speed towards Matsukawa and jumped high to meet his face, the male shrieked and jumped a step backwards.  
"You want proof?! Noya and I aren't human either, we are winged children!!"  
Nishinoya was all busy searching for his charm but didn't mind to add "We can fucking fly and we're fucking proving it to you!!"  
The Seijou volleyball team couldn't make a sense of that. Inus? Winged children? Those creatures were legends, nothing of that was true. But why did these two Karasuno boys come all the way here to lie?

"Look closely! Cuz that's how I really look!!" Hinata shouted and let his charm fall onto the ground. The moment it left his hands, those gigantic black wings became visible and Seijou gasped.  
"O-okay okay, is that a joke?"  
"Where is the camera?!"  
Kyoutani, on the other hand, slowly inched closer and patted the feathery mass like a puppy.  
"Warm..." he muttered with a blank face, spreading his fingers gently to catch more of their fluffyness. Nishinoya found his charm as well and presented his yellow and black wings proudly to the team.  
"See?! We are winged children!"  
"Seriously, where is that camera?" Watari exclaimed and looked left and right, trying to make out any sign they were just joking. Kindaichi jawdropped and slowly stretched his hand out towards Nishinoya, who backed away with a tiny gasp.  
"I-if you want to touch, touch Hinata's. I'm horribly ticklish there."  
Kindaichi stepped instead towards Hinata and Hanamaki followed suit, trying to find any hint his wings were fake.  
"Wow! So fluffy!" the first year exclaimed and Kyoutani nodded in agreement.

"That's nice and all. But can you prove it's not fake?"  
"You want proof? Aaaand... Up I go~!" Nishinoya smirked, opened his wings, crouched slightly down, only to kick himself off of the ground and dart high into the air. He flew a few circles above the team and watched with joy how all eyes were on him, admiration, fascination, disbelief and amazement written all over their faces. To add a little bit of extra show to his performance, Nishinoya aimed at Yahaba and scooped him up from the ground like he wasn't anything, soaring high above the team with him. Yahaba clawed into Nishinoya's shoulders and went pale, silent whimpers escaping his throat.  
"Relax~! I carried Suga-san too~" Nishinoya smirked and returned the shaking pinch server to the ground.

Silence filled the gym for two minutes until a large storm of questions broke over the two winged children. Hinata, not at all opposed to pettings, stayed on the ground and relaxed with a blissful smile- it almost seemed like Kyoutani and Kindaichi weren't able to pry themselves away from his wings anymore.  
Yahaba, after calming down, flashed a tiny smile at the Mad Dog. He did have a soft side.  
"So Iwaizumi has wings too?!"  
"Wow... Talk about fairytales... I have to-"  
"NO!!" Hinata shrieked in horror and shook violently his head, "You can't tell anyone! Absolutely no one! We hide for a reason. There are still people outside who hunt us for a zoo or just for our feathers or fur. Iwaizumi never told anyone about himself, either."  
"About Iwaizumi..." Nishinoya began and all eyes focused onto him, "Can you all promise to keep quiet about us? Our race? We could introduce you to more of our kind... even nekos."

Hesitant glances shot back and forth between the club members until Matsukawa nodded sternly, speaking for the whole team.  
"Yes. We promise."  
Both Hinata and Nishinoya exhaled in relief and the latter resumed with his talk.  
"Iwaizumi doesn't have wings. He is an inu. The Grand King witnessed a rather... fucked up breakdown of him where he lost his charm to hide and changed into the beast he looks like."  
"The Grand King thinks he's a werewolf and is horrified. You should have seen him, he climbed a tree to get distance between us. He kind of saw me there too..."

Yahaba swallowed and sat down on the ground, realizing this conversation would take longer.  
"How about you tell us how everything started?"  
"Hinata?" Nishinoya asked hopefully and the middle blocker nodded eagerly, settling down on the Seijou gym floor with a large smile.

"It all began with a match against Fukurodani... where my charm slipped out of my pocket and everyone saw my black wings."


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa strolled without an actual goal through the streets. Over and over he kept repeating the scene in his mind, the scene as he saw Iwaizumi's true form for the first time. The common chatter of people all around him didn't reach him anymore, Oikawa even ignored the girls who gave him interested glances.  
 _The cloudy sky fits perfectly to my mood,_ Oikawa thought as he looked up. Only a tiny brighter stain on the clouds gave away a hint where the sun was hidden. _Can Chibi-chan fly high enough to see the sun?,_ he wondered. Those black wings, intimidating and large, why was Chibi-chan able to soar so much higher than Oikawa himself with something so dark stuck to him?

_Do good beasts exist?_

"Iwa-chan..." he murmured barely audible, his voice was suffocated by the other noises all around him.  
"CRAPPYKAWA STOP!! STOP ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"  
Oikawa flinched and whirled around to see a furious and buff man storming towards him. Much to his surprise, his face was halfway hidden by a hood but the voice gave away everything. Iwaizumi. His eyes grew wide, Oikawa immediately turned to take flight, every little cell inside him screamed at him to run for his life.  
"TOORU!!"  
Oikawa felt a shiver running down his spine. His given name. Iwaizumi never used his given name But why did he scream? Iwaizumi screamed often, right?

Why was there so much fear in his voice?

The next thing he knew was that he faceplanted the asphalt and heard a dogalike whimper above him. Noises of a car coming screeching to a halt filled his ears and Oikawa froze.  
A car?  
 _Wait. The street?_  
Oikawa looked hastily left and right and saw passengers stopping to stare at him, both concerned yet distant. He was in middle of a crossover, a car just centimetes away from him.  
"Are you okay?" one of them asked, inching closer, but all of a sudden a hand slammed down next to Tooru and a deep voice barked right next to his ear in a threatening and protective tone.  
Dog.  
No.  
Beast.  
Oikawa couldn't move, Iwaizumi had draped himself over him, both shielding him and keeping him on the ground.  
 _Is that what I am to you? Your possession? Yours?_

Iwaizumi raised himself and scooped Oikawa up, limping away with him in his arms. Tooru didn't dare to say a word, unwilling to upset him in this condition. In fact, he didn't even meet his gaze but continued to stare stubbornly onto the asphalt below them. Oikawa swallowed dryly as he recognized Iwaizumi's big hand holding him around his upper arm, draped across his chest.  
Thick claws drilled slightly into his jersey; his hand barely looked human. It was a little cliché how much it reminded him of a werewolf but what surprised him even more was the fact that Iwaizumi obviously didn't hide his true self by magic right now.

Slowly, hesitant, his eyes drifted upwards the hoodie and to his chin. Dark features met his gaze, glowing and beasty brown eyes was all he could make up above his lips, sternly focused onto the street. All of a sudden those eyes lowered onto him and Tooru gasped quietly, averting his gaze.  
His heartbeat quickened, it was so loud he was afraid Iwaizumi could hear it. Tooru felt the warmth of his friend seeping into him, recognized the tiny scent of deo and shampoo.  
His face started to become hot.

Iwaizumi walked the entire way towards Oikawa's home like this, not letting him a single second go. First in front of his porch his grip lessened and Oikawa felt the ground back below his feet.  
Without another word, Iwaizumi turned and walked towards his own house.  
"I-Iwa-chan! Wait!"  
Iwaizumi froze, back faced towards him, and Tooru forgot why he actually called out to him. What did he even want from him?  
 _Don't leave Iwa-chan.  
Don't leave me behind, Iwa-chan._

"...what are you?"  
Tooru's voice was weak, bitter, and it shocked him how much Iwaizumi was affecting him.  
"...come inside, Tooru. Please."  
Oikawa noticed his feet were moving automatical, following Iwaizumi into his house. His parents weren't home, so he immediately pulled down his hood and allowed his dark brown tail to slip out of the back of his hoodie.  
"I'm not human and I guess not even you are dumb enough to oversee that."  
Oikawa didn't answer like he would have usual done, he just kept staring at his best friend.  
"I'm an inu. We are a race that is half dog. My breed is a rottweiler. I'm not a werewolf. But that is exactly why I never told you, because I knew you would react like that."

Tooru sighed and his lips curled up into a bitter grin.  
"I guess you made the right choice. But... why did you attack Azumane? And Hinata? Why did you loose it like this? I mean... you obviously can control yourself in this form."  
Iwaizumi beckoned Oikawa to follow him into the kitchen and offered him a coke which he took with a grateful smile.  
"The thing about inus are... we live in packs. Usually we have our family as a pack, but I've been adopted and never had that. I smelled an inu on Azumane. Nekos. Winged children. He met all those races which I searched for countless years. It had me fuming."  
A weak snicker broke his serious mask and his tail began to wag slightly.  
"You passed out and kind of missed it, but... the reason I've been spending so much time with Karasuno was Kageyama. He offered me Karasuno as my pack. And I accepted. They all knew about Hinata's and Nishinoya's secret. Now they share mine, too."

Iwaizumi chuckled again and his ears twitched slightly in joy. Oikawa found it adorable.  
"Training with Karasuno is awesome in that way. Since the incident with Nekoma they lock the gym from the inside and we train without our charms. We hide ourselves with a magic word on any kind of material. We just leave them on the bench and train like that- you should see Nishinoya's diving receive in his real form."  
Oikawa raised his hand to stop his rambling and chuckled. The atmosphere actually eased around them.  
"Okay okay I get it, Karasuno is awesome and Aoba Johsai shit."  
"Not like that dumbass!! They just accepted me the way I am."  
Both laughed and Oikawa shook his head in disbelief.  
"I thought you are a werewolf and couldn't control yourself."  
"I figured. Next time just ask, Assikawa."  
"Hopefully there isn't a next time. Iwa-chan, what do you say about convincing our team? You can't keep training with Karasuno forever... Let's just give it a try!"

Iwaizumi frowned and his smile dropped a little.  
"...do you think they will accept it?"  
"You act like it's the worst thing in the world!"  
"You avoided me fucking two weeks Shittykawa!! You thought I am a monster!!"  
"Touché."


	7. Chapter 7

Iwaizumi was pretty good in hiding his feelings, however, with a visible tail stuck on his behind which wagged whenever he was happy, it became pretty difficult. He felt Oikawa's gaze on him the entire time he prepared food for them and couldn't help but enjoy the unlimited attention his friend showered him with.  
His tail showed his feelings crystal clear.  
Oikawa was amused.

"Ah, Iwa-chan..." he broke the comfortable silence, eyes dropping onto Iwaizumi's left leg, "What about your leg? Does it hurt? You should sit down again."  
Iwaizumi dismissed it with a cheeky grin and waved the cooking spoon in front of Oikawa's nose.  
"Other than certain humans, I don't get hurt easy. A car bumped it, and? I'm feeling great."  
"You're limping Iwa-chan. Let me take a look."  
"Leave it Shittykawa, I told you-"  
"Please."

There was something in Oikawa's blank voice which forced Iwaizumi to quiet down. Sighing defeated, he turned the stove heat down and sat down on the couch in the living room to get rid of his pants. Blue and purple bruises greeted those two all over his lower leg and Oikawa was gone so fast Iwaizumi didn't even see him. Returning with salve and bandages, Oikawa kneeled down and began to treat Iwaizumi's leg with rare tenderness and carefulness; Iwaizumi's piercing eyes never leaving him.  
"You shouldn't play injuries down Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighed into his work and Iwaizumi huffed.  
"Says you."  
"Mean!"  
Lifting his head, Oikawa pressed a last kiss onto his knee and grinned at his patient.  
"Don't worry Iwa-chan, Dr. Oikawa-sama got it all done!"  
Iwaizumi slammed his hand onto Oikawa's head and squished it; whining and moaning in pain, Oikawa struggled and squirmed like a ten year old trying to get rid of it.  
"Itaitaitaitaitai I-Iwa-chaaaaaan stop stop stop!! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"  
"Geez you're a dumbass. Hurry up, dinner should be ready soon."  
Getting up again, Iwaizumi stepped over the pouting setter and retreated into the kitchen, Oikawa waddling behind him like a lost puppy.

"Aren't your parents gonna come soon? Wouldn't it be bothersome for them to catch you like this?" Oikawa chimed after a tiny glance at the clock and with a gasp Iwaizumi let his spoon fall and dashed out of the kitchen. Tooru heard his fast and heavy steps on the staircase and honestly wondered how he was able to speed like this with his bruised leg.  
"It's not even sprained... I checked... but for fucks sake, he almost got run over by a car," he muttered angrily and got up to stir in the sukiyaki Iwaizumi had been preparing until now. The large cooking spoon in his hand felt warm... Like Iwaizumi...

***

"Ah, the married couple made up again."  
"Looks like one lovers' quarrel is over."  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi were greeted by smirks full of mischief and curiosity as they entered the gym together. Iwaizumi's tiny nape hairs slowly raised themselves. Something was incredibly wrong in here-  
Fight or flight?  
"Hello Iwaizumi-san!"  
Two pairs of eyes darted over to the tiny orange head in middle of the Seijou volleyball club. Blinking twice, Oikawa tried to hide his surprise and nervousity but Iwaizumi smelled it.  
"Hinata? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you practice with Karasuno?"  
Hinata stepped out of the tiny crowd and fistbumped Iwaizumi with a wide grin.  
"That's what Imma be doing. And you too. Cuz we have a practice match. Now."

"Wait wait wait stop. Practice match? Why don't I know about this? Assikawa?!"  
"I-I have no idea! Seriously!" Oikawa squeaked higher than intended and Matsukawa took it upon himself to relieve the two other third years.  
"We organized it. 'Twas a surprise."  
"Surprise~!" Kindaichi exclaimed joyfully and in that second the rest of Karasuno entered the gym, pumped and ready to fight.  
"Is everyone here?!" Hanamaki called out and Kunimi silently counted before nodding at Yahaba, who locked the hall from the inside. Oikawa didn't like this at all. What was happening? Why was Karasuno suddenly eager for a practice match? Why didn't he know about this?

"Hey Iwaizumi! Good afternoon Oikawa-san!" Asahi greeted them and Oikawa made automatically a peace sign with his signature pose.  
"Yoohoo Asa-chan~!"  
"Why don't you leave yours off, too?" Asahi continued and Iwaizumi turned confused. Asahi was hinting at something but what could it be? His inner instinct told him to run for his life right away. Chuckling, the Karasuno ace nodded towards Hinata and Nishinoya who highfived each other at the benches, wings-

Wings.

Nishinoya and Hinata didn't hide their wings.

Iwaizumi's breath hitched, he backed a step away into Oikawa who gasped and wrapped one arm around Iwaizumi instinctively.  
"I have a feeling what's going on here..." Tooru snickered, eyes proving him right as Kindaichi nodded exitedly.  
"Take it off Iwaizumi-senpai! We want to train with you the way you are."  
"Take it off Iwaizumi."  
Tsukishima took his position at the net, eyes piercing through Iwaizumi with an emotion inside he had rarely seen in the blond.  
"Could we start before I waste more of my life time surrounded by idiots? Hurry and take it off Iwaizumi-san, I want more records of you in battle."  
Iwaizumi was at loss for words but after a hesitating glance at the two stretching and flexing winged children he slowly took out his leather wristband and rested it in Oikawa's hand.  
"Keep it for me, this time," was the last thing he asked for before his touch left it and he turned into his feral outlook.

Gasps of surprise, admiration and disbelief were audible inbetween his team mates and Hinata crossed proudly his arms before flying towards his position.  
"And?! Did I promise ya too much?! He's awesome!"  
Much to his bewilderment, nobody in his team was disgusted or showed the slightest form of disapprovement. In fact, Iwaizumi took his position and smirked at Kageyama and Hinata on the other side of the net.

"Let's see if you can beat me like this."

Hinata gasped outraged and glared at Iwaizumi with so much burning passion the ace almost felt a little intimidated, however, it increased the adrenaline pumping through his veins only more.  
"Kageyama and I will beat you! We've trained so much like this and I'll show you our results with joy~!"  
Iwaizumi snickered and shook his head.  
"It's true you trained with Kageyama in this form and I didn't with Shittykawa... But that won't stop me."  
Electricity flooded the gym, everyone was on the edge as Daichi was about to serve. One thought ran through all the players, one goal and one will.

_No rules in this game..._

Hinata was going to fly as high as possible, as high as Kageyama could toss to spike.  
Nishinoya was going to fly horizontal over the court to receive everything aimed at them.  
Iwaizumi was going to show them the true personality of an inu, defensive of his territory and offensive towards opponents... and he was going to let them feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Iwa-chan!"  
Oikawa tossed towards his ace and Iwaizumi slammed the ball so hard down that Hinata yelped in pain once it crashed against his hand, bounced off and Nishinoya dived to receive it properly.  
"Kageyama!"  
"That's mine!"  
Kageyama stormed over to the volleyball and glared at it the same way he always did once concentrated. To who should he toss?  
His eyes lingered for a moment on Hinata who jumped high above the court, Hanamaki and Kindaichi followed his gaze and rushed to build a wall in front of the orange sunshine. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he watched Kageyama, trembling all over his body in adrenaline. His instinct told him clearly he wouldn't toss towards Hinata and god, he was right, as Tanaka broke through the team mates, jumped high and smacked the ball down on the opposite side of the net. With a beasty growl Iwaizumi dived after it and received it in the last second, guiding it towards Oikawa.  
"Got it!"

Kindaichi stared at his senpai with admiration. He had been more than sure Kageyama wanted to toss towards Hinata; no one had been able to properly stop Hinata anymore since he could use his wings to his advantage. But they had Iwaizumi... with a beast bonus.  
Instinct overpowered eyes.  
Kindaichi couldn't deny Iwaizumi was able to compare himself to Tendou, the Guess-monster.  
"Kindaichi!! Pay attention!!"  
Asahi's spike slammed directly into Kindaichi's face and the first year was sent flying onto the ground. Within seconds, Asahi was on the other side of the court and loomed over the boy with the heavy nosebleed, making a face as if he had just murdered Kindaichi's entire family.  
"Oh my god I-I'm so sorry oh god oh god are you okay- Oh my god you are bleeding, S-Suga-san fetch tissues!"  
Seijou was surprised by the taller ones antics yet Iwaizumi couldn't be surprised by that. Asahi was quite sensitive, and would blame himself forever for such things.  
"Don't take it too hard!" Nishinoya grinned and slammed his hand against Asahi's back with a wide smile, "It wasn't your fault!"  
"Nishinoya I-"  
"Nope! Not your fault. Things happen, Asahi-san. It's a game."

Sugawara and Yahaba returned with tissues and Kunimi helped Kindaichi back onto his feet.  
"Stop daydreaming dumbass!" Iwaizumi barked and Kindaichi grinned sheepishly.  
"S-sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"I have to be sorry!" Asahi exclaimed again, only to be shushed down by Nishinoya again who started to lecture him once more.  
"...continue?" Kyoutani quietly suggested, only to receive a punch of-

Not Iwaizumi. Oikawa.  
Oikawa had smacked his head with his palm and barked a "Kindaichi is injured bastard!! No way in hell am I continuing!!"  
Everyone stared at Oikawa as if he had just announced he was going to become Karasuno's setter. Oikawa punched somebody?!  
"Who are you and what have you done to Oikawa?" Yahaba finally spluttered and Hanamaki slapped his hand onto Oikawa's forehead to feel for fever, him smacking it away again.  
"I'm fine! Geesh. Let's take a break~! Just until Kindaichi can play better again~"  
Protests echoed through both Seijou and Karasuno but they knew without Oikawa there wouldn't be half the fun.

While everyone settled down with drinks and towels, Asahi sneaked closer to the setter to the point where Oikawa noticed the stare and flashed a glance at him.  
"It's not about Kindaichi, is it?" Asahi mouthed into his direction and Oikawa stiffened for a moment. How had he noticed? However, this was enough for Asahi and his eyes darted over Seijou to make out a possible reason for Oikawa to stop in midgame. They came to a halt on the person he knew was most important to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi.

Before he could ask, Oikawa was suddenly very close and motioned him to shut up.  
"...leg is injured..." he muttered and Asahi nodded slowly, eyes never leaving the Seijou ace who chatted away with a surprisingly talkative Kageyama and Sugawara.

After a break, where Kindaichi managed to control his nosebleed, Seijou and Karasuno settled back in on the court for the game. Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eyes and sighed playfully. How could Iwaizumi keep playing with his leg this bruised? Or did he really worry too much and Iwaizumi was fine? Oikawa didn't know but honestly wasn't in the mood to risk it.

***

"That was great," Iwaizumi stated, bag hanging lazily over his shoulder. Oikawa and he were on their way home, enjoying each others presence even when Iwaizumi wouldn't ever admit that. Warm sunrays danced over his skin, a fresh breeze blew around his head, the air smelled like curry buns from a local stand and the ace knew, in this moment he couldn't have been happier.  
Seijou accepted him, Oikawa waddled after him 24/7 and chimed 'Iwa-chan' like a broken record. Everything was perfect.

Oikawa caught a glympse of Iwa-chan's expression and his breath hitched ever so slightly, his heart skipped a tiny beat and his face grew warm.  
 _He looks so happy..._  
Iwaizumi had one of the most beautiful and astonishing smiles and Oikawa would fight anyone on that. But now, now he combined every little bit of his beauty to this wonderful expression. God, he loved him so much.  
"Iwa-chan-"  
Iwaizumi's phone cut him off midsentence and the ace gasped.  
"Ahh! Shoot! Azumane said he found my trikot! I'll run and fetch it, see you on monday Trashykawa!"  
Iwaizumi turned on his heel and dashed off into the crowd, leaving Oikawa at the porch.

"Love you!!" he shouted after him and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, keeping up his speed and yelling, "Yeah yeah I know!!"  
Oikawa opened his porch with a bitter smile and nodded to himself.  
"Yeah... I don't think so."


	9. Chapter 9

Oikawa entered his room and sat down on the bed, unsure what to do now. Iwaizumi never accepted his love confessions. It was nothing special, Oikawa wasn't the person to go spread rose petals over Iwaizumi or blair a love song in front of his room (though he wouldn't be opposed if Iwaizumi did that to him). Oikawa wasn't a man to talk in every single detail about his feelings, he said it straight and clear.

"I like you, Iwa-chan."

"You're beautiful, Iwa-chan."

"Be mine, Iwa-chan."

But Iwaizumi blindly believed Oikawa was just fooling around, because he fucking was! Oikawa even admitted it, he flirted and goofed around with girls every day, spoke out countless 'I like you's, accepted phone number after phone number, presents over presents, because that was Oikawa Tooru.  
He said it too often. No one believed him when he meant it. This time, he did mean it. Whenever he told Iwaizumi, he meant it. Oikawa always was serious... but Iwaizumi couldn't see behind this carefree smile, couldn't decipher deceit from truth considering this. Often enough, Oikawa was flabbergasted how well Iwaizumi could read him. But there, he remained oblivious.

Oikawa flashed a glance over towards Iwaizumi's room, dark. He hadn't returned yet.  
They used to sneak into each other's rooms as children, both kept a single board hidden in their rooms in case any of them wanted to climb over. It wasn't long but their houses weren't too apart either, about two meters were to cross before a little Oikawa would fall with a tiny squeak into little Iwaizumi's room and got yelled at by him because "why on earth can't you be quiet you're gonna wake up the entire house", proceeding to wake up his entire house on his own and soon his mother's steps were audible who headed into the room, saw the closet door shutting in the same second and discovered a frightened Oikawa hiding in Iwaizumi's wardrobe.  
She would scold her children, send Oikawa back into his own house through the door and within a minute, Iwaizumi opened his window and Oikawa would crawl back in.

Oikawa chuckled, eyes drifting over to the tiny board which end poked out from below the bed frame. Perhaps this was a good idea.  
The teenager opened his window and slid the board out until he knew it was safe to crawl over it. Oikawa almost knocked at the window but then snickered and just searched with his hands for that tiny hole which could fit a finger to prop the window open. He slid without a noise into the dark room, shut the window and exhaled.

Iwa-chan's room.

Oikawa sucked in a deep breath and found it smelled just like home. It was good, really good, and the cozy atmosphere was just too apalling to not fall for it.  
Oikawa strolled over towards the bed and smiled. They used to sleep together almost every day. Without hesitation, he lifted the blanket and curled up under the covers.  
Perfect.  
"...smells like Iwa-chan..." Oikawa mumbled, nose burried into the sheets, eyelids slowly fluttering close. All that stress and exhaustion was getting to him... he didn't even notice how he drifted into sleep.

Iwaizumi sighed, eyes fixated onto the bed and the oversized cat occupying it.  
"Dumbass..."  
Iwaizumi's lips curled up into a smile, soft and genuine as he shed his shirt, pants and leather wristband and crawled next to Oikawa into the bed.  
"...I hate you..." he growled softly into his ear and the sleeping Oikawa nuzzled closer, head tucked under Iwaizumi's chin even though the setter was taller than him. It was cute and it pissed Iwaizumi off because he couldn't deal with it; his heart fluttered and warmth pooled into his stomach with how he could smell Oikawa's almond shampoo... it was so weird but at the same time, addicting and great.  
Iwaizumi closed his eyes, one arm lazily draped over the sleeping setter, and succumbed to his own tiredness.

The next morning, Oikawa woke up to something heavy pressing him into the sheets. Blurry eyes tried to focus, Oikawa's hazy mind tried to progress the view of a naked shoulder in front of him. It took him a few seconds but that was enough to let his cheeks flame up scarlet.  
"Iwa-chan...?!" he mouthed shocked against the tanned skin and felt something twitching close to his head. Brown eyes wandered right and low and behold, a large fluffy ear was right next to him. Iwaizumi looked extremly comfortable, all draped over Oikawa and that without his charm.  
The setter snickered. He liked it. Waking up to the smell and view of Iwa-chan, feelings his entire weight pinning him into the bed and forcing all chances to escape away from him... Oikawa felt warm, almost protected like this. He didn't mind to close his eyes and carefully wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's broad back, hugging him like a giant stuffy.

A large and cheeky grin split his face in a half.  
"Iwa-chan...~" he cooed under his breath, "I tamed a big bad wolf...~"  
"Shut up Assikawa..." came the muffled reply and the smirk vanished as fast as it came, only to return triple as wide. Iwaizumi let out a yawn next to him and his ears fluttered a little during the motion- absolutely cute in Oikawa's opinion, mind you- and shifted a moment before settling down again.  
"But I did. You're a wolf and you're spooning with me."  
Iwaizumi snarled something and raised himself onto all fours, gone was Oikawa's cheeky grin as those beasty glimming eyes threatened to pierce through his soul.  
"I told you I'm no wolf. You can't even move from the bed, how did you get the idea you tamed me? I've just caught prey and will tear it apart when I'm hungry, and until that I'll keep it prisoner."  
Oikawa folded his arms under his head and looked up into that shit-eating grin of the inu, his cheeks puffed into a small pout.  
"Iwa-chan, don't be so mean! I'm trying to be romantic here and you just think of food."  
"Romantic? You? You're a cheesy dumbass, that's what you are."  
"B-but we're the beauty and the beast!! I'm the beauty, obviously."  
"Shittykawa I swear-!"  
"Aww come on Iwa-chan~! You love me too, dontcha?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and allowed his arms to give in. He landed with a thud on the setter who groaned out loud and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Urgh...! Y-you're heavy Iwa-chan!"  
"Don't care, dumbass. Be glad I didn't kick you out yesterday night."  
Oikawa whined and clumsily wrapped his arms back around Iwaizumi, his nose burried into his shoulder.  
"You didn't kick me out cuz you love me! Right? Riiiight~?"  
"Yea yea now shut your annoying mouth, I wanna sleep..."  
Iwaizumi grumbled something and burried his face into the pillow next to Oikawa's head and the setter had no other choice than to comply... Saturday, a good day to sleep in.

Oikawa closed his eyes with a smile. He was pretty sure he did tame Iwaizumi.


	10. Chapter 10

"Iwa-chaaaan get off I am booored!"  
Iwaizumi reopened his eyes to a loud and whiny Oikawa below him. The inu bit back a groan... that about a relaxed morning.  
"Will you shut up already?!"  
"But its-" a short glance to Iwaizumi's silent alarm clock "-already 10am!! How about we go training? Or have breakfast in a cafe?"  
Iwaizumi sat up, straddeling his stomach with a deadpan expression.  
"Training. On a saturday."  
"Why not?"  
"Dumbass!!" Iwaizumi hissed and smacked his head before he got out of the bed.  
"You're already overworking yourself, you're not gonna train this weekend."  
Oikawa sat up with a gasp and puffed his cheeks, his mouth opening for another protest.  
"But Iwa-chan-"  
"I said no. Look." Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around to face his noisy friend, "You let me shower and I promise I'll make breakfast for you."  
"Really? Awww so nice, Iwa-chan~! Sure, but hurry!! I'm hungryyy!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and vanished out of the room. This was one of the days he was glad his parents had to work on saturdays, too. Why did he allow Oikawa to stay again?  
Sometimes he felt more like Oikawa's babysitter than friend- screw that, he was Oikawa's babysitter. But Iwaizumi couldn't bring himself to care... he liked the genuine smiles his friend would shower him with whenever he did something like that for him. Oikawa sure was someone special... and that manipulative little shit knew that just as well.  
Iwaizumi snickered, hands reaching for the handle to turn the shower on. That was just Oikawa. He didn't want him to change.

Oikawa on the other hand snuck back into his own house to dress and returned afterwards. Iwaizumi was too broad, he would swim inside his clothes. Not that he felt particular opposed to that but he liked to avoid that early morning punch from his crush because "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES ASSIKAWA YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN". Because he liked them, mind you Iwaizumi.  
The setter strolled out of the room and downstairs to set the table, afterwards he took out eggs and a pan. Oikawa had been over so often it almost became his second home, it was natural he knew where everything was.  
Strong tanned arms wrapped around his stomach and Oikawa's breath hitched because he felt Iwaizumi's- directly on his neck.  
"Dumbass, I promised to make breakfast for you."  
"A-ah, you took so long, I-I was hungry and yeah... What's up with that hug, getting clingy Iwa-chan~?"  
Iwaizumi tightened his hold and squished Oikawa until he gasped for air and pleaded for mercy which got answered after a minute of satisfaction. Out of breath, Oikawa glared back at the spiker with a large pout.  
"Mean Iwa-chan! Be gentle got it? This body isn't meant to be squished!"  
"What about punched?" Iwaizumi replied nonchalant and quirked an eyebrow, voice hinting a mildly entertained tone. That didn't quite fit with the way his fluffy ears perked up but Oikawa forced himself to ignore that.  
"N-no of course not! Especially not that!"  
Iwaizumi took over the pan and Oikawa sat down on one of the chairs, eyes secretly devouring Iwaizumi from head to toe.

"Iwa-chan... why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Don't act as if you don't see me every day in boxers. It's uncomfortable with the tail," he explained and almost as if to agree with that, his tail began to rock left and right. Oikawa liked this view; Iwaizumi's hair was still damp, his fur looked mildly wet and honestly, Oikawa wanted to kiss him.  
Instead, a plate suddenly stood in front of his nose and the setter blinked twice, returning to reality again. Breakfast. Right.  
"Iwa-chan," Oikawa asked with his mouth full and a cheery smile on his lips, "Why won't you be my wife?"  
Iwaizumi froze with his chopsticks just before his mouth and sighed, lowering them again.  
"We've already had this discussion. No."  
Oikawa puffed his cheeks and sulked clearly visible. That was about as far as he could get with Iwaizumi. Why wouldn't he accept it? Why wouldn't he say yes and marry him? Jesus christ, this dense guy was so frustrating.  
Iwaizumi's buzzing phone caught boths attention and former unlocked it to check his messages.

_Azumane: Hey! Wanna go out with the team? We wanted to try out that new ice cream parlor._

Almost instantly, his tail started to wag and Iwaizumi grinned, eyes drifting upwards to a confused and curious Oikawa across the table.  
"Hm?"  
"Wanna come check out that new ice cream parlor with the Karasuno guys?"  
Oikawa made a face.  
"You're asking me to visit a place with my stupid kouhai and his annoying brat?"  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and groaned out, typing his answer into the phone. It buzzed another time, signalizing Asahi had answered.  
"Well, I'll go Shittykawa, come along or don't. Despite that, you can just ignore Kageyama if you hate him so much. Can't you just bury that stupid grudge? It's damn childish."  
Oikawa's breath hitched and he let out a large and long drawn whine. No way in hell was he going to spend his saturday with that hellspawn Kageyama.  
On the other hand, it was also time with Iwa-chan.  
"Fiiine... I guess I'll have to prevent Karasuno from stealing you, after all..." he moaned after a dramatic pause and pulled an expression as if he had bitten into a lemon. Iwaizumi snickered and finished his last bit of food before he hurried to get upstairs and get dressed. What Iwaizumi liked so much at Karasuno, Oikawa didn't get it at all.  
Perhaps spending time with them would make things a bit clearer.

As soon as Iwaizumi caught sight of the large group of casual dressed volleyball club members, a grin split his face in a half and he picked up his speed.  
"Yohoo~!" Oikawa smirked at the group.  
"Yo, what's up Iwaizumi?" Nishinoya grinned and fistbumped him, second was Tanaka who seemed just as happy to see him. Kageyama and Oikawa exchanged a murderous glare before the latter's attention focused onto Sugawara who greeted him with a warm and welcoming smile.  
"Good morning Oikawa-san."  
"Hi Refreshing-kun~"  
Suga blinked twice and laughed afterwards, much to his surprise. Why did this overly cheerful guy laugh over that nickname? Shouldn't he be, like... embarassed? Angry? Whatever, but definitely not laughing.  
"Hey Iwaizumi!" Asahi greeted with a wave and both exchanged a warm smile before Daichi cleared his throat.  
"Is everyone here or did you invite more?"  
"Nope that's everyone!" Hinata replied and Kageyama rolled his eyes at him; it was a riddle to him how Hinata still managed to be cheerful with Oikawa-san in near.

At least, Kageyama didn't have to talk to him.  
Fully engulfed into their chatters, the group entered the parlor.


	11. Chapter 11

After everyone ordered, Hinata let himself fall into a seat on Oikawa's side. The setter was surprised, he hadn't awaited to see Hinata freely so close to him. Iwaizumi was chatting away with Asahi and Sugawara, something about the curse of being the most responsible person in the team, some kind of team mom... Oikawa didn't care much about that but he did care that Iwaizumi looked so happy that he spent time with Karasuno.  
"Oi Grand King," Hinata next to him began with his mouth full of ice cream, "You're glaring. Are you okay?"  
"G-glaring? Me? You must be seeing things, Chibi-chan."  
"Nope, I saw it. You looked like about to murder..." his eyes darted over towards the direction Oikawa had been looking at and Hinata gasped, "S-Suga-senpai and Asahi-senpai...?!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes and took a spoon of his ice cream.  
"I wasn't glaring."  
Nishinoya on his other side leaned a little closer, a large shit-eating grin splitting his face in a half. Oikawa started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Why aren't you dating yet? I don't get it."  
Oikawa choked and started to cough uncontrollably into his hand; Hinata immediately took action and slapped his back a few times until he was sure Oikawa had calmed down. By now, all eyes were on them and Iwaizumi didn't look too pleased.  
"Hey Shittykawa, pay attention you dumbass!"  
Nishinoya bursted out giggling and didn't even try to muffle it. But after everyone returned to their conversations and it was just Nishinoya staring at Oikawa, the latter shot an icy smile down at him.  
"I don't think that is any of your concern."

Nishinoya rolled his eyes and exactly how Sugawara taught him, jabbed him into his side with a tiny huff. Oikawa could suppress that yelp in the last second but was now on the edge of starting a fight with Karasuno's libero.  
"Oh c'mon Oikawa, tell me. I understand you more than you think."  
Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, this positive smile made him sick. But, realizing he was jammed between Hinata and Nishinoya with no way to escape, Oikawa had to rethink his choice. A sigh escaped his lips and the setter averted his face back into Iwaizumi's direction. Why did this always happen to him?  
"I asked. Lots of times already. Iwa-chan laughed it off every single time."  
Nishinoya's smile faltered; eyes followed Oikawa's towards the rambling inu in front of them. Hinata who had listened in to this conversation was now frowing and not quite pleased by the fact that something else than a smile was on Oikawa's face.  
"Why?" was the first thing the orange head blurted out, with such outrage that Oikawa had to rewind his question twice to be completely sure of his tone.  
"Agreed," Nishinoya chimed in from the right side and tilted his head left and right as if deep in thought, "Iwaizumi was so moody when you neglected him-"  
He cut himself off and snickered.  
"He refused to go back to Aoba Johsai the next day after you've found out. Just cuz he couldn't bear seeing ya."  
"His own words!" Hinata chimed carefree in from the left.

Wow. That was something interesting. Pretty interesting. His lips curled up into a sly smirk.  
"My my, Iwa-chan~!" he cooed out, loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear who immediately silenced and turned halfway around to Oikawa, "I never knew how much you love me! To skip school just because of me~!"  
Oikawa started to fan himself with his hand, acting all dramatic which resorted to common giggles left and right from him.  
"Oh Iwa-chan, you are so romantic~!"  
Iwaizumi stared at his friend, not quite sure how to answer on that. His final response was a smack on this head, during the motion almost falling into his own ice cream. Oikawa set up a pout and rubbed his head to sooth the aching spot.  
"OW! Mean Iwa-chan! Ouch! Show some love!"

Asahi chuckled and leaned back into the seat, almost as if to get out of reach for the punch he could forecast from Iwaizumi.  
"Actually, that's the way inus show their affection. Iwaizumi is clearly the head of the team- no offense, Oikawa-san. Inus control their pack with punches, smacks, general physical attention. And the amount of punches he directs at you..." Asahi trailed off, smiling mildly entertained.  
Oikawa was flabbergasted and his eyes shot back towards Iwaizumi who was busy lunging over Sugawara to try and punch Asahi. He was red faced by now and Oikawa just knew, that was true.

Damn. That was something he hadn't expected.  
"The Grand King is blushing... God why is everyone so gay in here?" Tsukishima muttered under his breath and Yamaguchi began to snicker along. Daichi grabbed Iwaizumi from behind to restrain him and prevent him from hitting Asahi who had ducked away with a manly squeak.  
"Shut up Tsukishima," came the pissed answer from Kageyama who had kept himself in the background the entire time. What was even more surprising than Tobio-chan defending Oikawa (or he was just sick of Megane-chan's comments, who knows) was the fact that Iwaizumi hadn't said any word against the entire thing.  
So... He felt especially affectionate towards Oikawa?

Tooru had such a large grin on his face, he was afraid it would cause him wrinkles. It was an entire mystery how a day with the Karasuno guys could have turned out to be so entertaining and interesting, however, Oikawa blamed Iwaizumi's influence on him. He was the first one who got along with them so well and shoved Oikawa into the group.  
Even more disappointing was the phone call of Oikawa's mother who hadn't seen her son the entire night and day and demanded him to come home.

Iwaizumi's eyes hung on Oikawa as he left, mildly disappointed. It had been a lot of fun to get together with both him and Karasuno-  
In fact, he had been afraid. Afraid that he had to choose some day between Oikawa and his pack. But now, everything was okay. Pretty much perfect, if he was honest.

"Iwaizumi-san... Why are you denying Grand King's proposals?" Hinata blurted out into the round and Iwaizumi stiffened. Yeah, great.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the same second that Iwaizumi could feel all eyes drilling into him, curious for his answer. An uncomfortable silence hovered above the table, until Nishinoya spoke up again, voice laced with mild worry.  
"Oikawa-san is serious, ya know?"  
Iwaizumi breathed out a deep sigh and slowly rose from his seat, eyes locked to the clock.  
"I think I have to go, too. Don't wait for me."  
Hinata gasped and watched Iwaizumi hurry out of the store with pursed lips, cheeks puffed adorably into a pout Kageyama had a hard time resisting to. Sugawara narrowed his eyebrows, making brief eye contact with Daichi. What was that all about?

Iwaizumi didn't bother to engage in any further interaction about this topic. Why would he? Shittykawa never took anything serious.  
The inu breathed out a deep and annoyed sigh. Even when he wasn't with him Oikawa kept annoying him to the very core. Fuck, this was frustrating. Iwaizumi threw his pillow against the wall in front of him and turned around to flash a glance into Oikawa's room, relieved to see it empty. His friend was most likely helping his mother around the house to earn her favor again; it was a side of Oikawa nobody but him had ever witnessed. It had surprised him to see Oikawa Tooru so caring and passionate about being a good son to his mother, he loved her so much it was funny how uneasy he felt at even a single glare directed at him.

Actually... wasn't Oikawa just as protective about him, too?  
"Don't be stupid Hajime..." the inu muttered to himself and lifted his own tail onto his lap to brush it a little, it had gotten pretty messy throughout the morning and he hated it when his fur stood in all directions. Though his hair was a different story; god would praise the day he would get this mess under control.  
For now, he had nothing better to do than to sit out the most boring day of the week and wait for Monday, with school and practice to come and entertain him.

"Good morning Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi froze at his porch, eyes wandering over to Oikawa who was just stepping out of his own house. Sometimes he felt pretty disturbed that the first thing he always heard in the morning was Oikawa's voice. The ace breathed out a soft sigh and merely greeted Oikawa with a wave, before both of them walked down towards the train station.  
Oikawa had pulled out his phone and was probably checking out his own style while Iwaizumi was just plugging his earphones in; forced to hold on for a moment as Oikawa's melodic voice chirped at him right from his side.  
"I think I look absolutely fabulous today. My hair is shining, my make up sits perfect- Do you think I'm cute? Usually I'm only gorgeous but this time, I think I absolutely nailed-" "Yes, you did," Iwaizumi interupted him quietly, shoving the second bud into his ear, music already turned on to get rid of all outside noise. If he could see a tiny blush on Oikawa's cheeks, Iwaizumi just did it off as too much blush put on by his friend.

As soon as they took their first steps into the school, Iwaizumi had to part a few inches from his friend to make place for Oikawa's most stubborn fans, around five girls with sweets carefully wrapped inside their hands, all of them surrounding Oikawa in less than a second.  
"Senpai, I made these for you!"  
Iwaizumi cringed as he watched the encounter, yet his face twisted into a scowl when Oikawa, just as usual, had no problem accepting the gifts with the most sincere smiles of gratitude. A quiet huff went past his lips as the inu turned and trotted to his own classroom, hands curled into fists.

That was exactly the reason why he wasn't ever going to believe Oikawa. No matter the number of date invites Oikawa threw at him, he was never putting effort into going after Iwaizumi himself. It wasn't like he wanted a present, but he would very much like to be once in his entire fucking life the only one Oikawa had his attention on! Iwaizumi just despised the way he would stop for any girl who tried to get his attention; and would leave him standing every single fucking time to accept a gift of some stupid bimbo.  
The male sucked in a breath to try and calm down. His heart fluttered with jealousy and he was absolutely sick of having to watch this every fucking day since they enrolled in highschool.

During volleyball training, Hanamaki watched Iwaizumi spike with a mild grin on his lips. Matsukawa snorted next to him and gave him a knowing jab with his elbow.  
"Are they having a lovers-quarrel again?"  
"Doubt it," Hanamaki hummed, eyes moving over to Oikawa who was setting yet another ball towards the ace, "Else Oikawa wouldn't be this motivated to train with him."  
Matsukawa paused and kept his silence in favor of Yahaba commenting from the sidelines.  
"If you ask me, I think Iwaizumi is mad again at himself. I wonder how many fangirls he had to see hovering around Oikawa today. Pretty obvious how jealous he is."  
Yahaba shook his head in disbelief, it could be so easy to put an end to all this. Simply tell Oikawa. But no way in hell Iwaizumi was going to step over his pride and talk it out with him; they weren't even an official couple.

It wasn't too long until Iwaizumi was covered in sweat and sat down for a moment to catch a breather, desperately swallowing down the bottle of water he had been given to like it was a godsent. It wasn't until the very last moment that he saw Oikawa marching out of the door with a meaningful smile on his lips, shouting back to his teammates, "I'll be stepping out for a bit, don't worry, it'll take like five minutes~ But I know you'll all be missing me."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the entrance. Oh for fuck's sake, he knew what this was about.


	13. Girls and Collars- Iwaizumi's NOT so good day

Raising eyebrows, Hanamaki watched the ace slowly sneak after Oikawa, interest written all over his face. Huh. This was going to be entertaining.  
The male turned to beckon Matsukawa to follow him before they snuck after Iwaizumi, grinning, hoping to catch some personal entertainment. It was like watching animals inside their own habitats; Iwaizumi and Oikawa were close to famous for their amusing arguments.

Iwaizumi had to do his best to suppress a possessive and guttural snarl as he witnessed what he had already forecasted-  
A girl was waiting for his best friend, cheeks pinkishly flustered and playing with her hair. She was nervous, it didn't take a genius to figure it out; and Iwaizumi knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan, but I don't feel the same. I hope you are not too upset?"  
The girl, Hana, was shaking just the tiniest bit. Iwaizumi breathed out an exasperated sigh as he saw Oikawa rejecting yet another confession. This guy was going to be the death of him someday.  
With his racing heart slowly calming down, Iwaizumi untensed and shook his head to get rid of some rather unpleasant thoughts. Sometimes his inu self was setting off instincts inside him he would love to keep under control. Right now, it was the disturbing urge to yell at Oikawa.

Iwaizumi turned, only to run straight into Hanamaki and Matsukawa. For a moment, he dumbly stared at them, then narrowed his eyebrows and just pushed past them back into the gym. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them.  
Oikawa followed shortly after, surprised to find Hanamaki and Matsukawa so close to him.  
"What are you doing? Curious~?"  
The two players exchanged a glance, then snickered.  
"Always."  
"But you gotta do something about that."  
"It's getting boring."  
Raising an eyebrow, Oikawa looked back and forth between them.  
"What?"

Iwaizumi was behaving weirdly the rest of the day. Oikawa didn't know why, and it was mildly frustrating to say the least. For the matter of fact, Iwaizumi was content ignoring his setter as well as he could, and no amount of chanting "Iwa-chan!" was going to change that.  
Oikawa breathed out a deep and desperate sigh, eying his fellow inu through the corner of his eyes. Maybe there was something he could gain his attention with. Maybe...  
Oikawa's lips curled up into a mad grin. This was going to be hilarious and awfully cute. If it was going to work.

As soon as school was over, the setter excused himself hastily and headed off into the opposite direction Iwaizumi and him usually went, former watching him with a slowly raising eyebrow.

What the heck is Trashykawa plotting this time? I swear to god if he is meeting up with a girl...

After contemplating his decision, Iwaizumi finally groaned and turned on his heel, following Oikawa's sweet scent. Sometimes it was good to have the nose of a dog.

Oikawa was as merry as he could be, constantly praising himself for this idea. He opened the door to a local pet shop and soon enough stood in front of collars and leashes, instinctively grabbing one with a shit eating grin.

He's going to kill me but this will be worth it.

Without much further do, Oikawa felt through each leash and collar, finally choosing the best and softest ones he could find. He was already on his way to the register as another idea crossed his mind and he turned to face the dog toys they had.  
"I've gone mad..." Oikawa muttered to himself while reaching for a squeaking ball, only to squeeze a noise out of it before staring at it with the brightest grin he could muster up.

Oikawa marched confidently towards the cashier and paid, only to open the door directly into Iwaizumi's face who jumped back and let out a noise akin to a dog-whine. Almost instantly his cheeks turned a soft pink and he scoffed, eying Oikawa up.  
"What are you plotting this time, Crappykawa?"  
"Iwa-chan!! So mean!! And that after I bought you a present!"  
"You bought me a- what?!"  
Oikawa pressed the bag into his hand and took a few steps back, grinning, adrenaline pumping high. Oh god this was going to hurt.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyebrows and opened the bag, only to stare at its content, brain shutting off for a moment. It lasted mere seconds until he slowly turned red, then purple. Wild eyes shooting up towards Oikawa, the latter let out a small "Eep" and backed another step away.  
"T-this-!! OIKAWA!!"  
Iwaizumi let out a scream of bloody murder and began to chase his best friend, yelling profanities as best as he could.  
Oikawa was running ahead, now scared for his life, but unable to stop laughing.

Oh my god I will end up in hospital-

Oikawa, much to his satisfaction, wasn't being ignored anymore and could have his fun with Iwaizumi again, even if only for short moment and in exchange for lots of blue marks.  
A few minutes later, Oikawa was faceplanting the ground with a proud and angry Iwaizumi kneeling on his back, knees digging into his spine.  
"O-ow ow ow... I-Iwa-chan get up! It hurts!"  
"What the fuck were you thinking?!"  
Iwaizumi was even madder than before. First the girl confession and now Oikawa pulled this? He was not a fucking dog! He was an inu!  
Oikawa couldn't help but stifle the small grin on his lips.  
"I thought it would look cute on you~"  
Short shifting, and Iwaizumi's knees were drilling even deeper into his back. Oikawa whinced and whined, flailing under his friend to get away from below him.  
"OUCH! I-Iwa-chan!! Okay okay! Y-you were behaving so weird and ignoring me after practice... I thought I could ease the mood a little...!"

Iwaizumi froze, then sighed and slowly rose from Oikawa's back, earning a sigh of relief from him.  
"Boke."  
"Hey! W-won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
Iwaizumi sighed and turned around while Oikawa scrambled to get up, wrinkling his nose at the condition of his clothes. His white school jacket was now covered in dust.  
"Ew. Now I gotta wash iiit... Well?"  
Iwaizumi shook his hands, already on his way to leave with Oikawa waddling after him.  
"Just a weird mood. Don't bother, Crappykawa."  
"Hey!!"

As soon as he arrived home, Iwaizumi closed the doors behind himself and sighed, eyes turning towards his phone. He wanted to hang out with his pack but doubted they had the time, as tests were coming soon. His mother was cooking inside the kitchen, his father was still at work... Maybe Iwaizumi could take a shower.  
"Yeah... a shower..."


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa strolled into the gym to face a view he wasn't exactly prepared for.

"Wow, this actually works."  
"Didn't expect that one."  
"Hey Iwaizumi, do you like it?"  
"If you fucking dare to stop I will punch you..." their fellow inu snarled halfheartedly under his breath, eyes closed to enjoy the physical contact. He had obviously tried to sound threatening, yet his fluttering ears mildly destroyed that. Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a glance, grinning to themselves. This was pretty adorable, and a way to calm Iwaizumi down from his anger. Huh. Who could have known this was going to be so easy.

Oikawa watched with wide eyes, brain shutting off. A tiny pang of jealousy went through his heart, yet he couldn't bring himself to voice it because it was missing, he felt like his vocal chords were misfunctioning.

Because there was Iwaizumi, deeply engrossed into a petting session of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who kept their hands running through his soft fur and over his scalp.  
"Yoho~!" Oikawa announced himself, hand raising to his trademark peace sign, and Iwaizumi darted away from his two team members who bursted out giggling.  
"Don't startle me like this!!"  
Oikawa pushed up a pouty lip, elegantly ignoring this in favor of stretching both hands out to his best friend and crush, saying "I want to pet you too, Iwa-chan!" followed by a harsh "Shut up! Absolutely not!" from his ace. Oikawa's hands dropped and he let out a soft complaining whine, instead hooking onto Iwaizumi's arm.  
"Come on Iwa-chan! You looked like you were enjoying it!"

_Absolutely not, like hell will I let you do this, I've embarassed myself enough!_

"Not a chance! And you are late! Where have you been?!" Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa softly, trying to look angry while hoping to distract from the view he had just witnessed, "Have you been flirting with girls again?! Practice is important and you know that."  
Oikawa frowned and turned his head away, guiltily avoiding the piercing eyes of his disappointed crush.  
"M-maybe. But it's so hard to escape from them! I'm not like you, Iwa-chan! Girls like me way too much!"  
Iwaizumi could feel his eye twitching. Thanks a lot, Shittykawa.

It wasn't until the end of practice where the team was changing clothes inside the locker room, that Yahaba approached Iwaizumi and patted his shoulder to announce himself.  
"Hey Iwaizumi-san."  
Iwaizumi froze, paused, then grinned at his team mate and nodded towards him before focusing onto the task of taking on his shirt.  
"Yo."  
Yahaba stood quietly behind the ace and watched, unsure how to continue. Iwaizumi caught a whiff of his scent and sighed. Nervousity.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around to face him. Yahaba widened his eyes for a moment, sputtering, quickly trying to regain his composure. A soft glance going Oikawa's way to be completely sure he wasn't listening in was all he needed.  
"Iwaizumi-san, you shouldn't beat yourself up about this so much." Said one opened his mouth to ask what the heck he was talking about but Yahaba interruped him, resuming his speech.  
"Oikawa-san is popular, we all know it. But I'm sure if you'd talk to him and tell him how you feel," _And finally accept his confessions,_ Yahaba added in his mind, "He would stop letting himself get caught up in all his fangirls. Though I can't understand what they all find about him..."

Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment, then snorted and grabbed his bag to swing it gently over his shoulder.  
"Nice one."  
Without letting Yahaba say another word, Iwaizumi marched out of the room and down the stairs. Yeah, this was not going to happen. Definitely not.

Yahaba approached Oikawa with an apologetic expression, sighing, eyes lasting on the door.  
"Sorry. I've tried my best."  
"Don't worry," Oikawa's smile faltered a little, yet it wasn't going to bother him more than usual, "You've tried."  
He as well took his leave out of the locker room, wanting to think. Why was Iwaizumi so desperate of trying to friendzone him? Was he really that awful of a person?  
Oikawa let out a deep sigh. He couldn't have been that annoying for Iwa-chan to deny all his confessions.

A sudden squeak caught his attention, the setter stilled and raised his head, thoughts going poof.

_What was that?_

Another squeak set his attention to a certain corner. A wonder he hadn't noticed Oikawa yet, perhaps he was in too deep thoughts, and said one immediately used that to his advantage and hurried behind the next corner, sneakily taking glance at Iwaizumi to see what he was doing there.  
To the unknowing eye, it was a certainly weird view. Iwaizumi sat curled up in a shadowed area of the school, bag neatly placed next to him, easily overseeable for those who didn't pay attention to their surroundings.  
Oikawa squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look, wondering what Iwaizumi was doing there. He was holding something close, but what?

His eyes opened wide when he finally realized what this object was that Iwaizumi cradled close to his body. It was the same second as another small squeak came from this thing.  
Iwaizumi was quietly nosing at the squeaky ball Oikawa had bought for him the day prior.

_Is he... playing with it...?_

Iwaizumi squeezed the ball once again and another squeak came out. The ace's lips curled up into a half smile, before he took a cautious glance around the area and Oikawa, positively blushing, just managed to hide at the last second. Quieter squeaks came now from the ball, and the view was adorable as soon as he dared to look around the corner again.

_Iwa-chan is chewing on a dog toy. Iwa-chan is chewing on a dog toy._

Oikawa had to restrain himself from awwing out loud and ruining the moment. Full attention lasting on his toy, Iwaizumi bit down into the soft rubber, eyes shining whenever he heard a small squeak as his reward.  
Covering his mouth with his hand, Oikawa took the other to snap a quiet picture of his friend, smiling wider than usual. It was mildly hilarious to him that he had actually nailed the present this well, and a wave of smug pride overcame him.

_He's actually cute like this. Not as cute as I am, obviously, but cute. Like a puppy._


	15. Chapter 15

Oikawa couldn't look Iwaizumi in the eye for the rest of the day, and while the ace had become seriously worried about this, it pissed him off even more how much Oikawa fooled around with his fangirls again.

Clenching his teeth, Iwaizumi stared at him from the corner of his eye, watching him flirt with so much mischievousness and smugness that he wanted to throw up. Why did Oikawa just always make other girls hope? Why the fuck couldn't he-

_Why can't he make me hopes for once?!_

Iwaizumi froze and forced himself to look away, hand speeding up to cover his own mouth. Had he said that out loud? No, this was still inside his own mind.  
A wave of frustration overcame Iwaizumi as he looked back at Oikawa, still a bit flustered from his own thoughts. Much to his joy, his buzzing phone pulled him out of his gloomy staring contest with Oikawa's back before his eyes could have wandered a bit too low. Sighing, Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and opened his messenger, before he froze and blinked twice.

_Azumane: Hey Iwaizumi! Let's go for another ice cream tomorrow after school, just us. Is that okay with you? I'd pick you up!_

Iwaizumi stared at his phone in utter disbelief. Asahi was quite pushy, in a way he hadn't expected him to be. His inu senses screamed at him that something was up but well, more time with his friend, so why not? He hadn't seen half of his pack since days, it was a good way to blow off some steam about Oikawa as well.

_Iwaizumi: Sure. See you then._

At the other end of the line, Asahi was positively nervous while Nishinoya and Hinata bounced around him as excited as ever, cheering violently. If Asahi wouldn't be this scared of Iwaizumi's reaction, he'd have blushed at the view Nishinoya was offering him, wings flaring behind him like those of an overenthusiastic cockatoo.  
"It worked!!"  
Asahi closed his phone with a sigh and pushed it back into his pocket before he eyed the two winged children with distrust.  
"What if this isn't going to work? W-what am I gonna do if Iwaizumi freaks out like last time? Oh my god, what if h-he-"  
"ASAHI-SAN!" Nishinoya exclaimed, already in his face and cupping both his cheeks, wings raising him enough to be the same height as his boyfriend, "This is gonna work!! Think about it!! What makes Iwaizumi more jealous than Oikawa hitting it off with girls?! Oikawa hitting it off with boys! I'm absolutely sure this will work!"

Tanaka behind them barked out a laugh and crossed his arms victoriously.  
"You've got such great ideas, Noya!"  
Nishinoya backed off of Asahi who first had to digest Nishinoya suddenly being on eye level, while the two energetic whirlwinds flew somersaults around each other, laughing cheerfully.  
It made sense in a way, but who on earth were they going to choose to have Oikawa flirt with? Certainly not anybody from their team, it had to be someone equal to Iwaizumi or even better, someone who was just as beast as him, who he definitely didn't already form a bond to. None of Aoba Johsai, none of Karasuno. Fukurodani was an option, but they hadn't fought against each other a single time. Iwaizumi most likely didn't even know who Bokuto was, despite that, he wasn't quite someone to be taken serious as a rival for his crush.

Asahi sighed and finally called out to the two birds, "Who did you even choose?!"  
The answer came right back from Hinata, and it was genius enough it surprised him it hadn't come from Tsukishima. Not that he was engaging in such activities.  
"Easy!! We'll take Aone and explore Shiratorizawa! Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai despise each other! Chances are good at least one person inside the entire school is special, and if we find anybody from the opposite team, we're set! We already asked Oikawa-san and he said it's doable, as long as it's not Ushiwaka!"

Kageyama, even if not the slightest fond of Oikawa, had to admit this was a great idea. He knew for a fact Iwaizumi was able to smell special children, and if someone was going to reek of inu, Aone would certainly catch a whiff of it. Knowing the calm giant, Kageyama was certain he was going to play along as well. Asahi's voice next to the setter pulled him out of his thoughts as he let out a quiet and halfhearted chuckle next to him.  
"I'm not so sure how I feel about Nishinoya and Hinata trying to play matchmaker."  
Kageyama tried his best to suppress a smirk.  
"This will either go incredibly wrong or incredibly well."  
"I'll bet you a pack of vanilla milk that this will go as wrong as it could go," Asahi offered and blue eyes grew wide, before Kageyama whirled around and exclaimed a loud "DEAL!" at the now absolutely startled ace, pulling the attention of the entire gym towards himself. Sputtering, turning red, Kageyama tried to come up with an excuse while Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"Oh shut up, King."  
"Hey!! Don't attack my boyfriend!"

Kageyama facepalmed, turning bright red, yelling back, "Hinata-boke!!"  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi snickered quietly, seeming to find this kind of cute.  
"You gotta admit it's kinda cute, Tsuki."  
"Urusai."  
"Gomen Tsuki!"


	16. Chapter 16

Aone wasn't quite sure what to think of all this, he had mainly strolled along because Hinata and Nishinoya had been so insistant. What was he supposed to do again? Sniff out potential inhuman races?  
Aone took a deep whiff of his surroundings and closed his eyes but all he smelled was the sweet scent of winged children, undeniably those two bouncy and short individuals left and right to him.

Students poured out of the buildings and scattered all across the area, mindless chatter filled the air around them and Aone enjoyed the different scents he was experiencing. Over there was a boy who had seemed to shower in aftershave, over there a girl who seemed to have dumped an entire bottle of parfume over herself. That group smelled like flowers and- was that over there homemade bento? Aone's tongue slipped absentmindly over his bottom lip as his thoughts wandered over to his dinner.  
"Aone-san, let's go...!" Nishinoya smirked and grabbed Aone's hand to which the latter flinched, only to tag silently along into the school.  
"Shiratorizawa is practising right now, which means, their locker room is entirely hours."

Hinata and Nishinoya made a great show of trying to sneak ninja-like towards the gym while Aone just followed behind, looming over everyone and everything in near like a misplaced lamp post. Hinata breathed out a quiet whine at the large man behind them.  
"Can't you make yourself smaller...? You're too visible, Aone-san...!"  
Aone blinked twice, then slowly slouched a bit to make himself smaller, soft eyes looking down at Hinata for approval. Said one eyed him another moment, then grinned and patted his back before moving after Nishinoya.

Standing inside the locker room with only one single accident (Hinata had ninja-rolled right into the sets of stairs leading up to their goal), the two winged children immediately split up and began to search the room for anything that could give away an inu in their rows, heck, even any else special child would have been a good catch. Hinata's breath hitched when he heard the soft squeak of one of the lockers opening; he turned and saw Nishinoya poking his head into one.  
"N-Nishinoya-senpai! You can't just open up lockers! That's not nice!" Hinata hissed, nervously watching his senpai who shot an innocent grin back at him.  
"I didn't open it. It went open all by itself. Oh- look Hinata, I can't control my hand...! What's it gonna do?"  
Nishinoya guided his hand towards the next locker and Hinata let out something that sounded like a quiet screech, "Nishinoya-senpai! D-don't!"  
"Oh dear, would you look at that, it opened all by itself~" Another locker was opened, and Aone was already busy sticking his nose into the first one, allowing himself a small whiff of each and every locker, closing his eyes to concentrate. He would grimace from time to time, old unwashed training clothes weren't exactly what he liked to smell.  
"Nothing?!" Hinata wailed exasperatedly, "Was that all for nothing?!" Aone had to suppress wagging his tail at the view, this particular winged child was especially adorable to watch. It was only his luck that his charm protected his identity.

"Maybe we should go back to Karasuno and try to think of something different," Nishinoya suggested, sprawling out on one of the large benches spread in the middle of the room.  
"Aw man... that plan was such a good one!" Hinata looked honestly disappointed. They had broken into Shiratorizawa's locker room for nothing- Hinata was still in the process of convincing himself that they had not trespassed since nothing had been locked.  
Aone didn't quite know what to do to cheer his company up, he just stood there awkwardly, invisible ears and tail hanging guiltily down. Even if it wasn't his fault they hadn't found anything, he would have been delighted to see Hinata more cheerful than usual.

That was until a scent stuck in his nostrils. Aone's ears perked up; his head turned. Where was that scent coming from? Spicy, territorial, overpowering. He knew this scent all too well, it was the scent of an inu who had claimed their territory. His tail went wild; Aone followed the smell and finally crouched down next to Nishinoya who was still sprawled out all over the bench.  
"Aone-san? Did you find anything?!" Hinata beamed and Aone finally pulled out from below the bench a pair of shoes. He stuck his nose into one of them, only to pull away with a disgusted woof of surprise at the strong smell coming from them. Gross. Those shoes needed a good portion of air, his nose had decided.

"Inu," was all Aone had to say before Nishinoya and Hinata erupted into loud cheers; the latter bouncing around like a ball to get rid of his energy. Yet a sudden thought forced them to pause.  
"Wait. Whose shoes are they?!"  
Nishinoya frowned and checked the lockers left and right of the place the shoes had been in near of yet to no avail, each had their own set of uniform shoes.  
"Are you kidding me?! We found an inu but have no idea who it is?!"  
Aone shrugged, eyes wandering down to the pair of shoes he was still holding. He didn't quite know what to do now. Nishinoya suddenly slammed his fist into the locker next to him, announcing his next plan.  
"I got it! We'll take the shoes and hide outside, whoever turns out to complain about missing shoes is the inu!"  
"Aaaaa I'm so excited! What do you think?! Who could it be?! The inu?!"

Lost in their own musings and theories, the two winged children stalked outside and hid around a nearby corner while Aone had no other choice but to follow along. Was he even needed here, now that they knew someone of the opposite team was an inu? Obviously, because Hinata had a soft grip on his sleeve as they crouched down at the wall.  
The inu breathed out a soft sigh and scratched his fluffy ears, looking up into the sun. He wasn't exactly fond about sitting the entire leftover afternoon out for them to come back into the room from their training, but what else could he have possibly done than just go with the flow.


	17. Chaoter 17

Hinata felt kind of stupid, just sitting there in the middle of grass and dirt, staring like an idiot towards the staircase. But the tension was unbearable and he could only think of who the mysterious beast could be. If it was Ushiwaka, then all would have been lost. Oikawa-san had made it clear prior that he was not going to play this game with him.

Nishinoya next to him was just as antsy, constantly playing around with his waistband and chewing on the strings of his hoodie. Why did club activites have to take so long? It was only their luck Karasuno's volleyball club activites didn't match the timetable of Shiratorizawa, or else they wouldn't have been able to come here at all.  
Nishinoya breathed out a soft sigh, tearing his eyes from the stairs and turning towards his company.

"How are we gonna confront 'em?"  
Hinata paused, eyes turning to face Nishinoya. That guy had a good point. They couldn't exactly go up to whoever it was in front of the entire team and expose them. Aone stared down at the shoes he hadn't put down yet. In his opinion, stealing shoes under such an excuse was going to damage his reputation as a good boy.  
Slowly, he was starting to regret coming along. But he sure was curious about the inu.

It felt like hours before voices came closer; and the three of them ducked further into the corner and behind the bushes. They recognized Ushiwaka's voice immediately thus they kept their silence and patiently waited for them to go back into the training room.

"Boo."

Hinata jumped with a squeal of surprise and horror out of the bushes while Nishinoya turned around ready to fight; Aone had heard the person prior but hadn't had enough time to react. Tendou stood with crossed arms and raised eyebrows in behind the three crouching people with Hinata now on the ground and eyed them from head to toe. Realizing he was looking like an idiot, Aone raised himself to his full height and Nishinoya grinned up at him.  
"A-ah, Tendou-san, was it...?! N-nice to meet you off game, see, we have a reason to be here, there is no need to do anything spontanous."  
"Business in Shiratorizawa, huh?" Tendou cocked his head, lips curling up into a smirk, "And what exactly could this business be?"

Hinata swallowed and flailed in a desperate attempt to raise himself while Nishinoya rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with an excuse.  
"W-well, yeah, we came for-"  
"Inu."  
Silencing, three pairs of eyes wandered over to Aone who stared intensely at Tendou, nostrils flaring. Hinata's mouth popped open as he looked back and forth between the redhead and their silver haired friend.  
"What? ...hey, what are you doing with my shoes?" Tendou stretched his hand out and took them back from Aone who didn't lose his stare, in fact his eyes seemed to pierce through him by now.  
"Inu," he repeated himself, barely audible. Tendou stared at him with an expression that was a mix of 'Shut the hell up' and 'I don't have any clue what's going on'.

Yet before he could interject any further and deny this accusation, Nishinoya and Hinata went wild. Tendou could only stare as these two jumped around with excited bird-like thrills coming out of their mouths while Aone bowed respectfully towards him, still sniffing, obviously trying to figure out his breed.  
"Oh my god!! We found one!!"  
"I-I had no idea it's Tendou-san!!"  
Tendou opened his mouth to ask but already found himself grabbed by two strong pairs of arms and dragged away from Shiratorizawa'a changing rooms.  
"H-hey what the heck! Let go! What's going on?! What do you want from me?!"  
Tendou was getting increasingly frustrated by the overexcited small boys in front of him.  
"You need to come flirt with Oikawa-san!!"  
"It's really important!"  
"What?! Why should I flirt with the guy Wakatoshi-kun constantly talks about?!"  
"We'll explain on the way, come on!"

Tendou had to do his utter best to suppress a large and overdramatic sigh. He had no choice than to come along and let himself in on this crazy plan of those two Karasunos. A hopeful glance into Aone's direction for help went unanswered; and Tendou realized he had been forced just as much into this adventure as he himself. Slowly, the dread started to creep into his soul. Maybe he could at least find anything out about Oikawa that Wakatoshi-kun could find use of?

Inside the train towards the Aoba Johsai domain, Tendou took a whiff of the smells around himself and flashed a calm glance over to Aone. "So, you're an inu, huh? I wasn't quite sure because I didn't get a good enough smell of everyone at the tournament but something was off about you." Aone nodded silently and cocked his head to the side. Tendou leaned over to his fellow inu, eyes on the giddy winged children who kept talking in hushed whispers, a confused yet undeniably curious look on his face. "Karasuno's number 10 and the libero have some kind of weird smell around them. But not inu. Care to tell me what they are?"

Trusting his fellow inu, Aone had no hesitation to answer "Winged children. Very bubbly and far too energetic." Tendou stared at Hinata and Nishinoya, disbelieving. What were winged children? He hadn't been quite interested in other races or inus, especially since Tendou's family of inus was huge. Lots of sisters, brothers and cousins, more inus around him than he could have ever wished for. But what were winged children? Curiosity was as obviously evident as ever on him and finally, Tendou decided to raise his voice.

"Why do you need me to flirt with Oikawa? He's cheeky and fun but I don't see why I should do that." Hinata and Nishinoya paused at the same time, two pairs of eyes going towards the redhead before they exchanged a glance. "Well..."

Asahi stared at his phone, heartbeat ringing in his ears. Iwaizumi was going to come soon to meet up, and he was everything but sure that this ridiculous plan was going to work. Oikawa was close by, boredly staring at this phone and striking a few poses, obviously taking selfies to post somewhere. Asahi's gaze flickered back and forth between his phone, Oikawa and his surroundings. He could only beg that Hinata and Nishinya were going to arrive faster than Iwaizumi.


	18. Smug Foxes and their Candy

With eyes as wide as plates, Oikawa stared at the smug redhead in front of him, mouth twitching into a lopsided grin.  
"What the heck..." He murmured, eyes following his outlines to examine him properly. Tendou Satori, an inu just like them? Hinata and Nishinoya had proudly presented him as Oikawa's solution for Iwaizumi's stubbornness concerning his confessions. The guy whose life essence was to mock opposite players whenever he could on the battlefield? Oikawa still remembered the last time he saw Tendou in front of him, cheering victoriously, rubbing their victory in Oikawa's emotionless face.

That guy was an inu?

"Yo," Tendou grinned, lifting a hand as a greeting. Oikawa responded with the usual peace sign he had taken months to perfect for his social accounts.  
"So what's the plan?" Tendou proceeded to ask; and Oikawa sprang to life the moment those words snappee him back into concentration.  
"Just act like you're into me. Not that it's difficult, I'm gorgeous after all," he hummed, raking a hand through his fluffy hair. Tendou's left eyebrow rose slightly higher while the middle blocker examined him from head to toe. Act flirty, huh? Simple enough.

"I'm just gonna assume we're eating ice cream. Boooring."  
Oikawa flashed a glance back at the parlor with a look that asked if he was serious, why else would they drag him here? He felt his left eye twitching while he crossed his arms.  
"What else would you prefer?"  
Tendou leaned closer, undoubtedly raising a bit onto his toes to be able to tower much better over Aoba Johsai's setter.  
"Staying here and looking at you seems more of a fun activity to me."

Oikawa sputtered and took a step back, surprised. Hell, he was used to girls hitting on him, but boys was a whole different level.  
"Oh my god keep it down, will you? Iwa-chan isn't even here yet!"  
"Oh forget spikey, important is that here and now, with you and me...~"  
The last few words had had his tone dropped a few accents lower and Oikawa felt himself growing embarassed. This was nothing like being hit on by girls. Though right now he was more worrying about how convincing Tendou was-

Asahi stared at his watch, then over towards Oikawa and Tendou, former... was blushing? Tendou was scarily good at this if he even managed to smitten Oikawa. The ace rolled his eyes with a deep and painful sigh. Better not interrupt this.  
"Azumane!"  
A voice called out behind him and said one flinched, only to turn around and catch view of his friend Iwaizumi crossing roads to get towards him. Asahi exhaled softly, trying to get rid of the tension inside his body, before he quietly stepped forward and waved at the smiling inu.  
"Good to see you, Iwaizumi. Ready to go?"  
Iwaizumi opened his mouth to answer but, breath caught in his throat, he forgot how to speak for a solid minute. What was that? Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath to filter out this smell and pinpoint where it came from. An inu? Not only that, a territorial inu. In his own domain? Brown eyes searched left and right before stopping on a certain redhead.

The view was something Iwaizumi hadn't ever dreamed to see. Why was that Tendou guy being so careless? A frown on his lips, Iwaizumi went up to intervene but stopped dead in his tracks as realization overcame him what Tendou was actually doing there.  
Towering over the slightly smaller Oikawa, a smirk on his lips, a smooth and jealousy creating reddish and white tail wrapped around Oikawa's hibs, and soft ears perked up... no way.  
"Azumane..."  
"Y-yes...?" Asahi watched Iwaizumi with growing concern. It didn't help the situation that Tendou was confident enough to show his inu traits off on public like this, and had a quite blushy Oikawa backed against the wall of the very ice cream parlor those two had wanted to spend some time in. Trying to ignure the buldging vein on Iwaizumi's forehead, Asahi tried to send out some calm energy on his own to make Iwaizumi relax at least a bit, yet to no avail.  
"...is it me... or is there an inu... flaunting pheromones in my territory... flirting with Shittykawa...?"  
Gulping down his upcoming panic, Asahi tried to force a smile and stuttered out a "M-maybe i-it%s a misunderstanding, y-you can't know for sure!"

Oikawa was fascinated by what was happening. Iwaizumi's tail wasn't long enough nor fluffy enough to wrap comfy around his waist, and Tendou had a different yet oh so similar glim to his eyes like his crush had. He finally realized the reason for his way too spikey hairstyle- it was perfectly made to hide the reddish ears poking out of his head behind loads and loads of red hair- Oikawa didn't even want to know how long it took for Tendou to style it like that.  
He tried to say something but no voice was coming out of his lips as he realized that Tendou was slowly leaning in, a soft flicker of his eyes to the right and a pink rough tongue wetting his lips in delight before suddenly, a harsh force pulled Oikawa out of his daydreaming.

Yelping in surprise, Oikawa came face to face with a furious looking Iwaizumi, vein on his forehead pumping, hands gripping Tendou's hoodie who began to grin into his face.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
Asahi made himself as small as possible like ten meters away, embarassed to be seen as the company of the guy who interrupted a gay kiss. Was Tendou actually going to kiss Oikawa? Asahi wasn't quite sure but definitely knew he wasn't going to ask any further.  
"Oya? Why so angry, spikey? Can't a guy enjoy a good flirt?"

Oikawa was watching in a mix of pure fascination and horror as Iwaizumi's red face slowly began to turn purple. With a highly surpressed voice he hissed back at the smug Tendou, "You can't just flaunt your ears and tail all over in public!"  
"Relax. People know I'm weird, and it looks fake enough to go through as a cosplay. Little do they know...", his tail once again found its way around Oikawa's hib, pulling the latter with a soft squeak of embarassment and surprise closer again, "- it's very much real~"

Iwaizumi's wild eyes flickered back and forth between Oikawa and Tendou before he finally couldn't hold it anymore.  
"HOW COULD YOU DARE TO FLAUNT YOUR PHEROMONES IN MY TERRITORY, TRY TO FLIRT ON MY PACK AND, NOT ONLY THAT, DARE TO FLIRT WITH MY MATE?!?!"  
The smile on Tendou's lips grew wider, nearly razor alike, and Oikawa's face turned from pink to crimson.  
"...I-Iwa-chan...? C-could you please repeat that last part...?"


	19. Your own Pet Inu

Iwaizumi didn't hear anything around him anymore, blind rage had him only focused onto those smug eyes and the razorsharp grin which was directly sent towards him. What the heck was that bastard on to?! Flirting with Oikawa in front of him, flaunting his pheromones everywhere- all he could think of was this territorial fox trying to weasle his way into Iwaizumi's pack. Oh hell no.

Tendou, bless his instincts, saw the fist to his face coming before Iwaizumi was even thinking about it. As quick as during his blocks, Tendou ducked out of his grip, chuckling.  
"Oi oi, relax~ Why the hostility? As far as I know, you and Oikawa don't have anything going on."  
Iwaizumi froze, eyes flickering back and forth between the crimson Oikawa and the smug fox in front of him.  
"I-I... SHUT UP! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU INVADING MY PACK WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME!"  
Tendou took a good whiff of Iwaizumi's smell and felt only more satisfaction than before. Fullblown jealousy and anger. God, it couldn't have worked out better. This was actually kind of fun. He should do that more often.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
Tendou whinced, fluffy ears sinking back down to press against his head. That guy was far too loud. Wakatoshi-kun wouldn't like him the slightest bit.  
Slowly, Oikawa's lips curled up into the widest grin ever possible. He hadn't ever dared to dream this plan would go so well.

Tendou pushed past Iwaizumi and raised Oikawa's chin with his index finger, mischievous eyes sparkling in delight.  
"Relax, spikey. Oikawa deserves a real inu, doesn't he? You've never even defended him from other potential mates and instead sulked like a puppy around the next corner. Leave us be... It's only for your own good."  
Oikawa could see in those glimming and beasty eyes how much Tendou enjoyed playing with Iwaizumi, how much he adored to see the anger flaring up inside his favorite inu, to watch control and reason flying out of the window and suddenly, everything went way too fast. Tendou leaned in to kiss Oikawa, yet a mere inch before his lips, a brutal force pulled him away once again and Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut with a yelp, expecting the worst... only to feel a pair of chapped lips on his own, moving aggressively, yet slowly turning ever so hesitant and shy as fury began to die down.

Oikawa reopened his eyes, surprised to find not Tendou but in fact, Iwaizumi's lips on his own. Hazel eyes blown wide in shock, his surroundings were forgotten and his brain went to mush. It was not long before Oikawa found himself returning the favor, arms found their way around Iwaizumi's neck to pull him closer and for a moment, Oikawa swore he heard angels singing while the butterflies inside his stomach had a meltdown...

Tendou walked up to Asahi and leaned grinning against him, wrapping his arm and tail overly friendly around the Karasuno ace.  
"That was hilarious. Any more plans you are dragging me into?"  
Asahi flinched but let it happen, he wasn't sensing any malicious intent from Tendou but the wild look his eyes had sent the tiny hairs on his nape up.  
"I was dragged into this as much as you've been, Tendou-san."  
"Uh-huh. Can say that worked just perfect."  
Asahi flashed a glance at the couple and back at the smug fox next to him, trying to see through his pokerface.   
"Were you going to kiss Oikawa-san for real?"  
A short smirk hushed over his lips as Tendou broke into a fit of giggles, much to Asahi's surprise.  
"Oh hell no. I've got my own date lined up and waiting for me. Oikawa-san's too selfabsorbed."  
"Y-you're quite one actor, Tendou-san... I was absolutely sure you meant every word while hardcore hitting on him."  
"Yeah well," Tendou hummed, eyes flickering towards Asahi, "I'm just a great actor~ Now if you excuse me... I'll disappear before that insane spikehead over there decides he still wants to pick a fight."  
Arm and tail slinking off of Asahi, Tendou threw a wink at him and trotted off, fiddling with something inside his pocket before his tail slowly vanished into nothing. 

Iwaizumi was the one to part from Oikawa's lips even though he would have loved to keep going. His heart was hammering inside his chest, his hands were drenched in sweat... and he still was one hell of angry.  
"Where is that bastard...?!" he hissed, wild eyes flashing left and right to make out the long disappeared Tendou, yet to no avail. Oikawa still had only eyes for Iwaizumi, unable to say a single word. His lips tingled from the first kiss Iwa-chan had ever given him, and he couldn't refrain from raising his hand to his own lips to brush gently over them, the memory of Iwaizumi on them burning itself into his mind.  
It was blatantly obvious how much Iwaizumi was avoiding his eyes in a desperate attempt to disguise it as searching for Tendou, thus Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close to rest his forehead on his, forcing the startled inu to eye contact. Promptly turning red, Oikawa had no trouble imagining his fluffy ears pressing down onto his head and the nervous tail stuck between his legs.

Cute.

"Iwa-chan, be my wife. Say yes. You already kissed me. Say yes."  
Iwaizumi swallowed his upcoming panic down and tried to look everywhere but Oikawa's eyes what became close to impossible with how close they were.  
"I'm not gonna be your wife, Assikawa!"  
Oikawa gasped, cheeks puffed, already about to complain as he noticed the cheeks of his inu turning a shade darker while his voice went quiet, barely audible to him.  
"Though... I'd settle on being lovers..."  
A grin as wide and excited as it had never been before threatened to take over Oikawa's entire face; overcome by joy he turned and yelled out towards Asahi a few meters further

"I-it worked!! It worked!! The plan worked!! I-I'm a genius~!"

Eyebrows narrowed themselves, Iwaizumi stared holes into the back of Oikawa's head. Asahi was already busy imitating a panicking seal with his silent gasps of fear and arms wagging to tell Oikawa to shut up. Why the hell would an inu he obviously couldn't stand near his pack actively seek out Oikawa as potential mate? Gears rotated inside his brain and Iwaizumi found he didn't like the answer at all.

"SHITTYKAWA TOORU!!!! I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!! AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, AZUMANE?! DID YOU TWO SET THIS UP?!"  
Asahi nearly fainted while trying to explain his own situation without a voice; all he managed to get out were some kind of wheezed gasps. Like it was a reflex Oikawa had started running for his dear life, past Asahi while grabbing his hand, shouting "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RUN!!" accompanied by Iwaizumi's scream of bloody murder behind them.  
"JUST SO YOU WAIT!!"

***

Exhausted from a long chase after his mate and good for nothing best friend, Iwaizumi fell into his bed with a loud groan of displeasure, relaxing almost instantly.

It's official... Shittykawa is my mate now... Oh god...

Trying to smother his blushing face with his pillow, Iwaizumi let out another groan, discarding his leather wristband with his charm written on top of it. God he felt so tired... His eyelids became heavy, and a very tired inu succumbed to his sleep.

"Hajime...?" a female voice asked quietly through the door before peeking through a tiny slit onto her son who had spread out like a starfish on the bed. Iwaizumi-san blinked twice, surprised, then let out a quiet chuckle and snuck into the room to grab her son's charm, putting it onto his nightdesk before kissing one of his furry ears.  
"Oh Hajime, I wonder when you're going to tell us what you really are... But your Otou-san and I can wait..."  
Her voice dropped lower as she smiled upon her son.  
"Sleep well... I love you, Hajime. With or without furry ears."

[The End]


End file.
